


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Revelation)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Not Beta Read, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, reads like script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: When the moment of choice arrived, Corrin realized they could not fight against Hoshido or Nohr, prompting them to leave the battlefield with hopes of finding peace for both sides of the conflict. War continues to consume Pheuyura, threatening to swallow it whole, as Corrin's company slowly begins to uncover the truth behind the long-fallen kingdom of Valla. Opposition appears from all sides with hopes of crushing the forces on their quest for continental peace. Corrin attempts to find common ground between two nations with a lengthy history of hatred, praying that reconciliation may finally allow calm and happiness to appear on Pheuyura once again. They are fighting for the sake of a grim revelation, but turning away is no longer an option as the world is watching and waiting for peace to take root after generations of suffering...
Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246397
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter Six: A Burdened Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin refuses to fight with Hoshido or Nohr, instead going solo against the opposing armies.

**-Refuse to choose a side**

**Is this the path you choose?**

**-YES**

**Corrin:** I have made my choice... I cannot side with either one of you. 

**Ryoma:** What? 

**Xander:** What are you saying? 

**Corrin:** To ask me to choose between my blood family and my adopted one... I can't make that choice. I care too much for both of you to turn against the other. If I betray one, it could lead to death, and I can't do that. I would rather press on alone than be forced to choose one side or the other. 

**Ryoma:** Corrin, there is no other option! The king of Nohr attacked and nearly killed our mother! 

**Xander:** You have lived with us in Nohr for years. How could you abandon us at this crucial moment? 

**Corrin:** I already made up my mind, and there's nothing you can do to change it. I'm going to follow my own path regardless of what everyone else tells me to do, and that is a promise. 

**Ryoma:**...Soldiers of Hoshido, capture Corrin. 

**Xander:** Corrin, return to Nohr with us. I do not want to use force to bring you back. 

**Corrin:** I'm choosing the path that's right for me, and if you can't understand that, then fine. I'm going to find peace in this war my own way. You can't pressure me into doing something that I don't want to do. I'm not going to sign up for a war that will surely lead to the deaths of countless people I care about. This is the path that's best for me, end of story. 

**Ryoma:** You leave us no choice... 

**Xander:** As much as I hate to say it, I feel the same way... We will have you brought back to Nohr, Corrin. That is a promise! 

**Corrin:** I have to get out of here... 

**Azura:** Corrin! 

_(Azura approaches Corrin.)_

**Corrin:** Azura! What are you doing? 

**Azura:** I'm coming with you. 

**Corrin:** What? 

**Azura:** I want to follow your path through to the end as well... I know of a way for us to get away from this fight. Will you come with me? 

**Corrin:** Yes... I trust you. 

**Jakob:** Lord Corrin! 

_(Jakob appears.)_

**Corrin:** Jakob! How did you--

 **Jakob:** I followed your brother. He believed that you would be around here, and he was correct, I see... Why are the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies advancing on us? 

**Corrin:** They asked me to choose a side, and I decided not to... I can explain the full details later, but for now, we need to get out of here. There's no way for us to win this fight, so we'll have to escape. 

**Azura:** There's an area to the north of here that should offer us sufficient sanctuary until we have a plan. We should make our first priority to escape from here. 

**Jakob:** I doubt that fighting any of the royals will do us good... If anything, it will just mark us as the enemies of that given nation, and future alliance will be impossible. 

**Corrin:** You're right. Come on. Let's run. 

_(The battle begins. Corrin, Azura, and Jakob are stationed at the center of the map. The objective is to escape using all units through the top of the map at a marked point. On the right side of the map are Hoshidan fighters while the left side has fighters of Nohr. The royal siblings will stay in place at first, only starting to move when Corrin is roughly halfway to the escape point. Corrin cannot attack the royals during this fight though they will still attempt to attack Corrin.)_

_(When Corrin reaches the halfway mark to the escape point, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** They're trying to get away... Go! We can't let them disappear again after all this time! 

**Xander:** Soldiers of Nohr, bring them back! We cannot allow for such an act of treachery to stand! 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** Just after we got you back, you want to leave again? 

**Corrin:** I can't side with Hoshido and guarantee death to my Nohrian siblings. It's not an option for me. If I must go alone to avoid such bloodshed, then so be it. 

**Ryoma:** You will regret this. 

**Corrin:** So long as I follow my heart, I will regret nothing. 

_(If Hinoka initiates combat with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** Corrin, what are you doing? You know that we're innocent in this conflict! 

**Corrin:** I've made my choice, Hinoka... Forgive me for this if you think it's truly so awful, but... I know this is right for me. 

**Hinoka:** Tch... I can't believe I'm losing you again... 

**Corrin:** Trust me... I know what I'm doing. Truly. 

_(If Takumi initiates combat with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** I can't believe it... You would really betray us after what happened to Mother? 

**Corrin:** Takumi, I--

 **Takumi:** I don't want to hear it! Shut up already! 

**Corrin:** I'm sorry... 

**Takumi:** If you were really sorry, you would be with us, wouldn't you? Hold still and make this easier on us both. 

_(If Sakura talks with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** I don't understand... Why are you doing this? 

**Corrin:** Sakura... I'm sorry. 

**Sakura:** I don't know what to say... I hope you're happy with whatever you're doing. 

**Corrin:**... 

_(If Xander initiates combat with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** We raised you for all those years, but you would still abandon us? 

**Corrin:** I'm making the choice that's best for me. 

**Xander:** And that choice would have us abandoned? 

**Corrin:** Xander, I... I know what I'm doing... I just wish you would trust me to do it. 

**Xander:**...Let's finish this. 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** Corrin, why are you leaving us? Why are you leaving me? 

**Corrin:** Camilla, I'm sorry, but... This is what I think would be best.

 **Camilla:** I don't know what to say... But I want you back, so I'll let my weapon do the talking for now. 

_(If Leo initiates combat with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** I can't believe this... After all we did for you, Corrin, you would still abandon us? 

**Corrin:** Leo, please understand--

 **Leo:** Quiet, traitor! I won't listen to your lies over this any longer! 

_(If Elise talks with Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** Corrin, why are you leaving us? 

**Corrin:** Elise, I... I don't know what to say, but... I'm sorry to put you through this. 

**Elise:** I don't understand... And I don't know if I ever will... 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** Azura... I would have thought that you would stay with us in the face of crisis. 

**Azura:** I believe Corrin's path will be a strong one... I have not abandoned you. 

**Ryoma:** If you insist... I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. 

_(If Hinoka initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** Azura... You're leaving too? But why? 

**Azura:** I think this path is the best one for me. Perhaps Corrin has a point. 

**Hinoka:** You can't truly mean to leave. 

**Azura:** I do... And when I return, peace will follow in my wake. 

_(If Takumi initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** How can you just walk away like this after all the time we spent together? 

**Azura:** I'm following the best path, Takumi... Can't you see that? 

**Takumi:** I'm only seeing betrayal right now. 

**Azura:** Forgive me... 

_(If Sakura talks with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** Azura... Why? 

**Azura:** Sakura, this won't be the last time we meet. I'm sure of that much. 

**Sakura:** I... I don't know what to say... 

**Azura:** We'll meet again soon. I promise... And it won't be as enemies. 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** Who would have expected us to meet again under these circumstances, Azura?

 **Azura:** Camilla... It's been too long. 

**Camilla:** I doubt you'll return to Nohr with me... You've made up your mind. 

**Azura:** I have... One day soon, we will meet again. I'm sure of it. 

**Camilla:** If you say so... 

_(If Xander initiates combat with Jakob, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** Your loyalty is to Nohr... And yet you insist on leaving us? 

**Jakob:** My loyalty is to Lord Corrin, and that hasn't changed now... I know what I'm doing, and it's for the best. 

**Xander:** Hmph... If you insist, fine. Enemies it is for us then. 

_(After all units escape, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** Damn! They got away... 

**Xander:** Go after them! 

**Corrin:** Just keep running... We'll outrun them eventually. 

**Azura:** Follow me. I know where we 're going, and everything is going to be fine. 

**Corrin:** Got it! 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, and Jakob walk together.)_

**Azura:** We're getting closer... 

**Corrin:** Azura, just where are we going? You never mentioned it... 

**Azura:** We're journeying to the lost land of Valla. 

**Corrin:** Valla? 

**Jakob:** If I recall, it was once a great nation on par with Hoshido and Nohr. However, it fell from grace after a sudden invasion left it as a shadow of its former self. The country is now abandoned, and the people who once lived there have since passed away. 

**Azura:** I doubt anyone would think to look for us there. We can come up with a strategy and then set out once more to see what we can do about the war. 

**Corrin:** Alright. If you believe this is the best way to go, then I trust you. 

**Azura:** I admire your wishes to end this conflict through peace, Corrin... No matter what happens, I will stand by you, and that much I can swear to you with certainty. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Azura... I appreciate your loyalty. Yours as well, Jakob. The battle ahead will be long and difficult, but I believe we can handle it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelation is finally here! Hell yeah! 
> 
> I'm going to be working on this story three times a week until it's finished, so you can expect a lot of updates in the upcoming summer. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter Seven: Lost Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's company arrives in Valla.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, and Jakob looking out over a steep cliff of about ten feet leading to a lower segment of the ground.)_

**Corrin:** I suppose that we've arrived... 

**Azura:** I don't see any other soldiers... Come on. Let's go down there. 

**Jakob:** The cliff isn't too particularly steep, so we should be able to climb back up here when we're ready to return to the rest of the world. 

**Corrin:** You're right... Hey, look over there! I think I see a person! 

**Azura:** A person...? But that shouldn't be possible... No humans have lived in Valla for decades. 

**Corrin:** It's at least worth checking out. Come on. Let's see what's going on. 

_(Corrin slides down the wall into the lower area of Valla with Azura and Jakob following a few feet behind.)_

**Jakob:** Hold on a moment, Lord Corrin... Look over there. 

_(Jakob points to a soldier made of purple fire who is appearing and disappearing at random.)_

**Azura:** Wait a moment... 

**Corrin:** Those look just like the soldiers who appeared when Mother was attacked! But why are they here? 

**Azura:** I'm not sure, but there has to be a connection of some sort. I don't know what it could be, but I get the sneaking suspicion that we'll be finding out soon enough. 

**Jakob:** Chances are you are correct... 

_(Corrin leans down upon seeing something on the ground. They pick up a map.)_

**Corrin:** This map is in tatters... But it says that this is Valla. 

**Azura:** The lost kingdom of Valla... I never would have expected to find myself here... Most books these days scarcely speak of it in the first place. The land fell from grace so quickly that nobody could have accounted for it. I suppose it's a part of Pheuyuran history that people would rather forget. 

**Corrin:** We're here for now though... Let's see if we can find somewhere to camp out. 

**Jakob:** I don't know if we'll have that luxury... The invisible soldier from before is moving towards us, and it appears that he isn't alone. 

**Corrin:** Damn... If that's the case, we'll just have to fight our way through. 

**Jakob:** It seems to me that Valla isn't just devoid of all life... It's also haunted to some degree. 

**Azura:** I love a good ghost story, but this... This is ridiculous... 

**Corrin:** Ready your weapons. We'll fight our way out of here if we have to, and it's starting to look like that's our only option. 

**Azura:** We're at your command, Corrin. 

**Corrin:** Alright. Let's do this! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy. Your units are positioned at the center of the map, and the enemies are stationed all around the area. After the battle starts, the following dialogue plays out after Gunter appears at the bottom of the map.)_

**Gunter:** These beasts are far more troublesome than I expected... 

**Corrin:** Wait... That voice... Gunter?! 

**Gunter:** Lord Corrin! I never expected to find you here! 

**Jakob:** You can certainly color me surprised... 

**Corrin:** We can answer all our questions after this fight ends! For now, let's focus on fighting our way out of here! These enemies aren't going to be letting up until we get rid of them, so I think that should be our priority! 

_(After the battle, Gunter stands with Corrin, Jakob.)_

**Azura:** It's finally over... 

**Corrin:** Gunter, I can't believe that you're here... I thought that Hans had... 

**Gunter:** I'm not dead yet, Lord Corrin. No need to worry. 

**Jakob:** What happened after we were separated? I demand an explanation at once! 

**Gunter:** The Bottomless Canyon... It was not the place where I was set to meet my demise. His blow did not kill me, instead merely weakening me. I managed to pry myself off the ground and start running. Afterwards, I found myself here. I don't know where we are now, but I can say for sure that those soldiers are everywhere. 

**Corrin:** I see... The Bottomless Canyon could lead here if you went north for long enough, and this place certainly looked appealing given that it was abandoned for the most part. No soldiers of Hoshido or Nohr were going to find you here. 

**Jakob:** That makes sense... Well, welcome to Valla. That's the name of this desolate place. 

**Gunter:** Thank you... But what brings you here? What's going on? 

**Corrin:** It's a bit of a long story... The short version is that we're on the run from Hoshidan and Nohrian forces right now, and this was the best place for us to stop and come up with a plan for what we should do next. 

**Azura:** I believe I know what would be best. 

**Corrin:** What is it? 

**Azura:** I think we should go for Hoshido first. Sakura is the most likely person there for us to convince to join our cause, and if we can get her with us, then the rest of the Hoshidan royal family will be more likely to side with us later on. 

**Corrin:** That sounds like a plan to me. For now, let's stay here and try to recover our strength... I'm exhausted after all that running. 

**Azura:** Alright. As soon as we're ready, we march for Hoshido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being nice and productive with this story! 
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Eight: Princess of Pacifism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin arrives at a fortress of Hoshido with hopes of finding allies.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, Jakob, and Gunter walking towards a fort of Hoshido.)_

**Azura:** Here we are... I can tell that there are Hoshidan soldiers here. There's no guarantee that we'll find anyone that we know, but it's a good place to start. 

**Corrin:** Remember, everyone. We aren't trying to hurt them. If we have to fight, we need to spare as many people as possible. If we want to show that we're here to make peace, then we'll have to avoid fighting if we can.

 **Jakob:** I agree. It won't be easy, but perhaps you can get through to them. 

_(Yukimura appears nearby.)_

**Yukimura:** Lord Corrin and Lady Azura... I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Have you come to your senses? Hoshido will take you back now if you wish to return. 

**Corrin:** I'm afraid that's not why we're here. We would like to talk though. 

**Yukimura:** I can't let you come any closer. Only allies are allowed into this fort at the moment. 

**Azura:** There must be someone of note inside... 

**Yukimura:** I swore to Lady Mikoto that I would protect Lady Sakura, and I intend to stay true to my promise. 

**Corrin:** Perfect... Sakura should be receptive to our words. 

**Azura:** Yukimura, please allow us to speak with Sakura. It won't take long. 

**Yukimura:** I know where I stand on the matter. If you wish to get inside, you will have to go through me and the rest of my soldiers first. 

**Jakob:** What do you say, Lord Corrin? 

**Corrin:** I don't think we have much of a choice... I really don't want to do this, but if we must, then I suppose we'll have to engage in combat. 

**Yukimura:** All soldiers, gather together! We must defend the fort! 

_(The scene changes to the inside of the fort. Sakura is standing with Kaze, Hana, and Subaki.)_

**Sakura:** D-Did you hear that? 

**Kaze:** I suppose that something has happened... 

**Hana:** Stay here, Sakura. We'll do what we have to in order to keep you safe! 

**Subaki:** You need not worry in the slightest. We have everything under control. 

**Sakura:** Please, try not to get hurt... If you need anything, just come to me. I'll do what I can, and I can heal you no matter what. 

**Kaze:** We will... For now, stay safe in here, alright? I don't know what's out there, but we'll be ready for it. 

_(Kaze leaves with Hana and Subaki.)_

**Sakura:** Please be careful... 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy, including Kaze, Hana, Subaki, and Yukimura. Your units begin at the bottom of the map and must work up to the top where Yukimura waits alongside the other named units.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Kaze, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Kaze! I didn't expect to run into you here. 

**Kaze:** I should have seen it coming that you were behind this stir... 

**Corrin:** Kaze, you have to believe me when I say that I'm not trying to fight you. Look around! Do you see any dead? 

**Kaze:**...I have been given an order, and I must see it through... Forgive me for this. 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Kaze, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Kaze, I must ask that you join us in our fight. We wish to find peace for Hoshido as well as Nohr. 

**Kaze:** My loyalties to the Hoshidan royal family tie me here. I cannot abandon my duties now. 

**Azura:** I understand... Then allow me to fight for my ideals free of judgement as well. 

**Kaze:** But of course. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Kaze, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kaze:** I have served the Hoshidan royal family for many years, and I will not stop now... They need me, so I will fight.

_(When Kaze is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kaze:** It would be foolish of me to give my life here... I must depart for now. 

_(If anyone initiates combat with Hana, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hana:** As a loyal retainer to Princess Sakura, I will give this fight my all! Don't expect to come out of this one unharmed! 

_(When Hana is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hana:** Ack, that smarts! I have to get out of here... I hate this...! 

_(If anyone initiates combat with Subaki, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Subaki:** My perfect record for combat must not end here... Forgive me in case I leave too deep a scar here today. 

_(When Subaki is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Subaki:** I have... Failed? Impossible... I must retreat! 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Yukimura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Yukimura, you have to listen to me! I don't want to fight with you! 

**Yukimura:** My duties to defend the crown will remain even if you are gone. I must keep this fortress safe. 

**Corrin:** You really don't think there's another way, huh...? Unfortunate, but I'll do what I have to! 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Yukimura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** I didn't want it to come to this, but... I will not back down now. 

**Yukimura:** The others were heartbroken to hear of your choice... You can still make this right. 

**Azura:** I'm already on the side of justice. Believe me when I say that... I would not lie about something so crucial. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Yukimura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** If you wish to breach the walls of this fortress, you will have to go through me first, and I do not give up easily! 

_(When Yukimura is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** Lady Mikoto... Forgive me for failing you... 

_(After the battle, Sakura rushes out of the fortress to join Corrin, Azura, Jakob, Gunter, Yukimura, Kaze, Hana, and Sakura.)_

**Yukimura:** Lady Sakura! Return inside at once! I will not have you risk your life! 

**Sakura:** Please, everyone! Stop this already! 

**Corrin:** Sakura! 

**Sakura:** Yukimura, look carefully... Nobody has any died today! All fighters were sent to retreat into the fortress once again! 

**Kaze:** She's right... Everyone was defeated, but there were no fatalities here today. 

**Hana:** So... What does this mean? 

**Sakura:** It would have been so easy to kill everyone here, but... Nobody died, and... Because of that, I believe in your wish for peace, Corrin. 

**Subaki:** Lady Sakura, you can't mean... 

**Sakura:** I want to join you in finding happiness for Hoshido! 

**Corrin:** Sakura... We'd be honored to have you. 

**Azura:** Welcome to the company. 

**Jakob:** What say the rest of you? Will you follow your princess? 

**Kaze:** Lady Sakura... If you would have me, I will serve alongside you. 

**Subaki:** I as well. 

**Hana:** Me too! 

**Sakura:** Then... It's settled! What do you say, Yukimura? 

**Yukimura:**...I'm afraid I can't leave Hoshido just yet, but... If this is truly what you wish to do, then... Alright. You're right in saying that people would have died if Lord Corrin had truly willed it... Look after her. 

**Corrin:** I'll defend her with my life. I swear to you. 

**Azura:** Thank you for everything, all of you... We will make this a future worth working towards. 

**Corrin:** Yes. You won't regret your choice as long as I'm here! 

_(The group walks away save for Yukimura.)_

**Yukimura:** Oh, Akiri, please say this was the right choice.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I really do love my characterization of Corrin for this rewrite. I know that I'm biased since I'm the author, but I'm really happy with how they're turning out. Go, Corn! 
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Nine: Salvation from Neutrality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin rescues a young village girl from an onslaught of Faceless.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin speaking with Azura and Sakura.)_

**Corrin:** What should we do now? We're glad to have you on board, Sakura, but... I somehow doubt that we'll be able to take on armies with such a small battalion. 

**Sakura:** I understand... I know! We can go to the Wind Tribe! 

**Azura:** The Wind Tribe? 

**Corrin:** What's that? 

**Sakura:** They're an independent people who live within the borders of Hoshido. They're a neutral territory, but they're closer with Hoshido than with Nohr or any other nation of Pheuyura. After news of the war broke out, Hinoka set out for Wind Tribe territory to see if we could get the leader on our side. 

**Azura:** I see... You want to ask Hinoka if she would be willing to side with us. 

**Corrin:** I hope that this works... Hinoka is certainly stubborn, and I don't know if she'd be willing to betray her family so easily... 

**Azura:** It isn't a betrayal in the slightest. We're fighting for the same thing, just in different ways. 

**Corrin:** I know, but... I don't know. I can't stop thinking about what everyone said in the fight when we fled from the Plains of Hoshido. Everyone was so sure that I had betrayed them because I was going off on my own. I understand that nobody was thinking rationally and that emotions were high, but... I don't know. It's still a lot of weight to have dumped on your shoulders seemingly out of nowhere. 

**Sakura:** I understand that... But you aren't alone in dealing with it. Azura and I are here, and soon enough, more people will be with you. Hinoka is a reasonable person. She'll understand it when we explain the full situation to her... She just has to. She cares about us all, and she wouldn't want to fight against us if she could avoid it. 

**Azura:** I agree with Sakura. We'll be able to manage this together. It's just a matter of time... Until then, let's make our way towards the Wind Tribe. 

**Corrin:** Hold on a moment... Look over there. 

_(The camera pans over to show Faceless marching together.)_

**Sakura:** Faceless... It seems that Nohrian mages have created more fighters since the fighting broke out for real... 

**Corrin:** It looks like they're heading directly for that village... We have to go and make sure that nothing bad happens! 

**Azura:** If I had to guess, we're already too late... Listen. I can hear screaming. 

**Corrin:** All the more reason to make sure that everyone is alright! Come on! 

_(The scene changes to show Mozu alone in the empty village. She is surrounded by Faceless.)_

**Mozu:** This... This can't be happening... N-No...! 

**Corrin:** There's a girl over there! She could wind up getting hurt! 

**Azura:** I don't see any other choices here then... Let's go! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy. The foe group consists solely of Faceless. A secondary goal is to reach Mozu, who is stationed at the bottom of the map, before the Faceless arrive at her location. The map will end if Mozu is defeated.)_

_(If Corrin speaks to Mozu, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Hey! Are you alright? 

**Mozu:** Who are you...? 

**Corrin:** That's not important right now. I want to make sure that you're safe. We're here to get rid of the Faceless once and for all. 

**Mozu:** You want to help me...? 

**Corrin:** Of course. I couldn't sit by and let an innocent person suffer or worse at the hands of these monsters. Will you trust me? 

**Mozu:** Yes... I will. Thank you so much for this! 

**Corrin:** It's my pleasure. Now, stay close! I don't want you to get hurt in the aftermath of this fight! 

_(After the battle, Mozu stands before Corrin, Sakura, and Azura.)_

**Mozu:** I... Um... Thank you for rescuing me. 

**Corrin:** It was our pleasure. We couldn't let you get hurt if there was something we could do about it. What's your name? 

**Mozu:** M-Mozu... The rest of my people... They're... 

**Sakura:** I-I'm sorry for your loss... 

**Azura:** If only we had arrived sooner... 

**Mozu:** You couldn't have known... It's alright... 

**Corrin:** You can't stay here on your own... It's not the life for someone so young... Would you come with us? 

**Mozu:** What? 

**Corrin:** If you would like to, you can come with us... I can't guarantee that the path we walk is a peaceful one. We long to end this fighting, though violence could break out along the way. 

**Mozu:** You saved my life... I owe you everything. I want to stay with you. 

**Azura:** Are you sure? 

**Sakura:** This could be dangerous... 

**Mozu:** I've made up my mind. I wouldn't be here if not for you, and... I want to pay you back for your kindness. 

**Corrin:** You don't need to pay us back for saving your life. Truly. We did this because we wanted to. 

**Mozu:** Still, I would like to stay with you... I'm not the best fighter, but I want to help you if I can. 

**Sakura:** Corrin... What do you say? 

**Corrin:** Mozu... If you would like to come with us, then we would be happy to have you. Welcome to the team. 

**Mozu:** Thank you for having me... 

**Corrin:** We'll do what we can to keep you safe well into the future. Thank you for siding with us. I appreciate it. 

**Mozu:** Thank you for saving my life... I promise that you won't regret it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty simple chapter, I must say, but since there are no paralogues in this rewrite, I had to put it in the main story. Mozu is a sweetheart who deserves that much. 
> 
> I'm going to use this author's note as a chance to announce something else too. It has to do with endings regarding this path and Heirs of Fate. Unlike Birthright and Conquest, these two paths don't have specific paired endings. Instead, I'm going to write paired endings after I finish up supports. There aren't S-Support conversations among the pairs, so all supports will only go up to A. 
> 
> Corrin in Revelation is going to be a special case. I will be throwing in S-Supports for Corrin, but they are going to be in the style of Three Houses. At the end of the path, Corrin will wind up with one person of the player's choosing, and the paired ending sequence will play out after the final chapter. I hope that doesn't disappoint people too much. I simply feel it would be the best way for things to play out in this rewritten version of Fates. 
> 
> Now that I've said all that, this chapter is another notable milestone: story chapter number 100! Hell yeah! 100 chapters of Fates, baby! I'm off to celebrate that, so I'll leave you now. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Ten: Allies in the Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the Wind Tribe village, Corrin finds it overrun with Faceless.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, and Sakura approaching the Wind Tribe village.)_

**Sakura:** Here we are... The Wind Tribe. 

**Corrin:** Hinoka has to be around here somewhere... I hope we're able to get her to join us without too much hassle. 

**Azura:** I feel the same... Wait, do you hear that? 

**Sakura:** I hear voices somewhere, but... It sounds like they're panicked! 

**Corrin:** Let's go see what's going on then! 

_(The scene changes to show Hinoka fighting alongside Setsuna, Azama, Rinkah, Hayato, and Fuga. Faceless have invaded the village, and the group is attempting to stand back against them.)_

**Hinoka:** I'm not going to let them try anything that could get the people here hurt! 

**Rinkah:** I'm here with you. 

**Setsuna:** I'll do what I can... 

**Azama:** Death is inevitable, but I suppose holding it off for a while longer wouldn't hurt? 

**Hayato:** There are more here today than there have been in a long time... 

**Fuga:** Just keep fighting. We can't afford to let up! 

_(The camera pans over to show Corrin, Sakura, and Azura arriving on the scene. They are cut off from the rest of the team by a thick group of Faceless.)_

**Corrin:** We're too far away... It's time for us to try and break through! 

**Sakura:** A-Alright... I trust you! 

**Azura:** We don't have a moment to lose! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy Faceless while breaking through to the other group. Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Rinkah, and Hayato are playable from the start even if they are on the other side of the map. Fuga remains as a green unit even though the others are playable.)_

_(If Corrin speaks to Hinoka, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Hinoka! Are you alright? 

**Hinoka:** Corrin? What are you doing here?! 

**Corrin:** I'm here to help you! I know that you're in a lot of trouble right now because of the Faceless, and I'm not going to let you get hurt now. 

**Hinoka:** Corrin, but you--

 **Corrin:** I don't care about what happened in the Plains of Hoshido right now. Let's focus on the fight. We can talk more about this later. 

**Hinoka:** Alright... Fine. Let's take care of them. 

_(If Azura speaks to Hinoka, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Hinoka, I'm glad to see that you're safe! 

**Hinoka:** Azura! I thought you--

 **Azura:** I know. It's a long story, but we don't have time to discuss it at the moment. We have to drive off the Faceless first. 

**Hinoka:** As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Let's get to it. 

_(If Sakura speaks to Hinoka, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** Hinoka... I'm so glad to see that you're alright! 

**Hinoka:** Sakura... What are you doing with Corrin and Azura? I thought you were going to a fort with Yukimura! 

**Sakura:** Things changed... I'll tell you about it later. Let's get rid of the Faceless for now. 

**Hinoka:** Alright. Let's do it. 

_(If Corrin speaks to Rinkah, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Rinkah! I didn't think that you would be here! 

**Rinkah:** I must admit that I didn't expect to see you here either... Whatever. We can talk about this later. 

**Corrin:** I agree. The Faceless are a far more pressing matter right now. Let's get down to business and get rid of them once and for all!

_(After the battle, Corrin, Sakura, Azura, and Hinoka stand together alongside the rest of Hinoka's team from the fight.)_

**Corrin:** There we go... They're all gone now. 

**Sakura:** I-I'm so glad to hear that... I was worried that the village would wind up destroyed if we didn't act quickly enough. 

**Azura:** Hinoka, how are you? What happened?

 **Hinoka:** I was stopping by to ask the Wind Tribe for their help in the war, but Faceless appeared... Now, I want answers from you three. What are you doing here? 

**Corrin:** Listen, Hinoka... We're following my ideal path to peace. 

**Hinoka:** Sakura? 

**Sakura:** I know that they're genuine. I believe in them, Hinoka, and you should do. 

**Hinoka:**... 

**Azura:** If we weren't on your side, we wouldn't have saved you from the Faceless. That should be indisputable proof that we're here to fight alongside you. 

**Hinoka:**...Alright. I trust you all, and... Perhaps we were a bit rash before to assume betrayal so quickly. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. 

**Corrin:** So... Does this mean that you're going to come with us? 

**Hinoka:** It does. I'm in. 

**Azura:** Welcome to the team, Hinoka. 

**Corrin:** First, I must ask... Who are these people you're with? 

**Hinoka:** Ah, that's right... Allow me to introduce you to my retainers, Azama and Setsuna. You already know Rinkah. Next up is Fuga and Hayato. Fuga leads the Wind Tribe, and Hayato is his adoptive son. 

**Corrin:** It's nice to meet all of you. 

**Hinoka:** Azama, Setsuna... You two are coming with me. 

**Azama:** Pushy today, aren't we? 

**Setsuna:** Don't be rude... Alright, Lady Hinoka... 

**Hinoka:** Thank you... Please refrain from testing my patience again, Azama. 

**Rinkah:** I'm coming along too. 

**Hinoka:** Truly?

 **Rinkah:** I said I was in this to keep you safe, and I meant it. I told Yukimura I would keep you out of trouble, and I can't exactly do that if I send you away, can I? 

**Hinoka:** Heh, good point... Hayato? Fuga? What do you say? 

**Fuga:** Hayato... Please go with them. 

**Hayato:** What? But I should be here with the Wind Tribe! 

**Fuga:** I believe it would be best for you to set out and explore the world... You need to expand your horizons as a diviner. 

**Hayato:** Hmph... You make a good point. Alright. I'll go with them. 

**Corrin:** What do you want to do, Fuga? 

**Fuga:** I must stay here and defend the Wind Tribe... It wouldn't do if the Faceless appeared again to cause further issues for us, would it? 

**Corrin:** You're right... I hope that we can meet again. I'm afraid we're short on time at the moment, and we have a lot to take care of. 

**Fuga:** I understand... Be careful out there. 

_(Fuga leaves.)_

**Corrin:** Well... Thank you all for joining the company. I promise that I'll make this effort worth your while. No matter what happens, we're going to find peace. That much I can swear to you from the bottom of my heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelation is a lot of fun to write I have to say like I'm having a blast doing this
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Eleven: Dark Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and company head to Izumo with hopes of speaking with Takumi, but an attack from Nohr intercepts them.

_(The chapter opens with Corrin traveling alongside Azura, Sakura, and Hinoka through Izumo.)_

**Corrin:** So, this is Izumo... 

**Sakura:** Takumi said that he was going to be heading here to see if we could gain an alliance with the archduke. 

**Hinoka:** I hope that nothing bad has happened to him... It's so quiet here. 

**Azura:** If you ask me, it's too quiet... Something about this is bothering me already. 

**Sakura:** M-Me too... Where is Takumi? 

**Corrin:** Hold on... Are those Nohrian soldiers? 

**Hinoka:** Damn... You're right. I suppose that Nohr was hoping to make an ally out of Archduke Izana as well. 

**Sakura:** Wh-What do we do? 

**Azura:** We need to see if we can rescue Izumo from their grasp. It wouldn't do for us to walk away when we knew Nohr was marching on the nation. 

**Corrin:** Besides, Takumi could be in trouble. I don't want to leave him behind if he's in trouble. 

**Hinoka:** Let's make for the palace. That's where all of these soldiers appear to be going. 

_(The scene changes to show Takumi, Oboro, and Hinata cornered in the palace of Izumo.)_

**Takumi:** Damn it... There are so many of them! 

**Oboro:** I didn't realize that Nohr would be so violent when it came to forming new alliances... 

**Hinata:** I don't see the archduke anywhere. What can we do? We have to find a way to get out of here. 

**Takumi:** We're going to have to fight our way through. It's not going to be easy, but what fight ever is? 

**Oboro:** We're with you, Lord Takumi! 

**Hinata:** What she said! 

**Takumi:** Stay close. I don't want anything bad to happen to us while we're trying to get out of here. 

_(The camera pans over to show Corrin, Azura, Sakura, and Hinoka at the entrance of the palace.)_

**Corrin:** There are Nohrian soldiers everywhere...! 

**Azura:** King Garon is being strict as far as alliances are concerned... I still don't see Takumi anywhere. 

**Hinoka:** I think I found him... He's on the other side of the room, and he's surrounded. 

**Sakura:** That's awful! Is the archduke with him? 

**Hinoka:** No... It's just him and his retainers. 

**Corrin:** It seems like the battlefield has made the decision for us about what we're going to be doing next. It's all the same to me. Let's take care of things! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat the boss, Zola, who is stationed in the throne room at the top of the map. Takumi, Oboro, and Hinata start in the small room at the center of the map while your units begin at the bottom.)_

_(If Corrin talks to Takumi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Takumi! I'm so glad to see that you're safe! 

**Takumi:** C-Corrin?! What the hell are you doing here?! 

**Corrin:** I'm saving you! 

**Takumi:** I swear, you--

 **Corrin:** Please keep the lecture on hold for a little while. I want to get out of this fight alive before we focus on everything that I've done wrong in your eyes. Understood? 

**Takumi:** Alright, alright... But we will be talking about this later. Don't think you can worm your way out of this conversation! 

_(If Azura talks to Takumi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Takumi, I'm relieved to see you still alive... We were incredibly worried about you. 

**Takumi:** Azura? Why are you here? 

**Azura:** I'll tell you later. I don't believe we have the time to talk about it right now... We are still under attack, after all. 

**Takumi:** Understood... Let's go then. 

_(If Hinoka talks to Takumi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** I'm so happy to see that you're still alive!

 **Takumi:** I thought you were in the Wind Tribe, Hinoka! 

**Hinoka:** Plans changed, and I'm here now. That's what matters most. Now, let's show these Nohrians what for! 

**Takumi:** I'm with you! 

_(If Sakura talks to Takumi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** T-Takumi! Are you hurt? I can heal you if you need it! 

**Takumi:** Sakura! I didn't expect to see you here of all places. You were supposed to be with Yukimura. 

**Sakura:** A lot has happened, and I wound up here with Corrin, Azura, and Hinoka. 

**Takumi:** I was so sure that Corrin had left us at the Plains of Hoshido... 

**Sakura:** We can talk about that after this is over... Do you trust me? 

**Takumi:** Of course. 

**Sakura:** Then know that I wouldn't lead you astray. Let's fight together, Big Brother! 

**Takumi:** Alright! 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Zola, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Zola:** So, you must be Lord Corrin... The traitor of Nohr! 

**Corrin:** Have we met before? 

**Zola:** You can call me Zola. I'm a commander within the Nohrian army. 

**Corrin:** You're the one who led the army into Izumo? You're attacking innocent people in a neutral territory? 

**Zola:** That's one way of putting it, yes. 

**Corrin:** I can't believe you would resort to such atrocities... You're going to pay for your crimes here and now! Make your peace with Yugare and then suffer! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Zola, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Zola:** In the name of the Nohrian army, I ask that you stand down. If you refuse to do so, then I will swat you aside myself, but you won't like that in the slightest! 

_(When Zola is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Zola:** Have I truly fallen...? Impossible... It... It cannot be... 

_(After the fight, Corrin, Azura, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura stand together.)_

**Sakura:** I'm so glad that you're safe, Takumi! 

**Takumi:** Thanks for coming to help me out... But what are you doing here? And why are you four together? 

**Corrin:** We're fighting for the future of Pheuyura that we believe in. We think that we can find peace in our own way, and we're going to fight for it. 

**Hinoka:** Please come with us, Takumi. Corrin and Azura never betrayed us, and we were rash to jump to such a conclusion. 

**Takumi:** But... 

**Sakura:** Please? 

**Takumi:** Ugh... Fine. I'm with you. 

_(Oboro and Hinata appear with Izana.)_

**Oboro:** Lord Takumi! We found the archduke! 

**Izana:** Children of the Hoshidan royal family... I didn't expect to run into you here. What's up? 

**Takumi:** So casual... 

**Hinoka:** War has broken out between Nohr and Hoshido. We are here to request your alliance in the coming fighting. 

**Izana:** Hm... Izumo is a neutral territory with little to offer, I'm afraid. I doubt that I would be able to give you much in the way of fighters. 

**Sakura:** I see... 

**Izana:** If something changes in the future, perhaps I will be able to help you out, but until then, I have some advice to offer. 

**Azura:** What is it? 

**Izana:** While I was hiding from the invaders, I received a vision from the Dawn Dragon. I have always been able to contact the spiritual world easily, you see, and Akiri came to me with a suggestion to pass along to you. 

**Corrin:** Wow... That's impressive... 

**Izana:** You are fighting for the sake of peace, are you not? 

**Corrin:** Of course. We want all people of Pheuyura to see liberation from this war. 

**Izana:** Then travel to Notre Sagesse. 

**Corrin:** Notre Sagesse? 

**Azura:** It's a small nation built into a mountain. It's isolated from the rest of the world and can be only reached via boat. While it is connected to the rest of the continent, a vast empty expanse lies between Hoshido and Notre Sagesse, and a mountain range cuts it off further from the remainder of Pheuyura. 

**Corrin:** I see... Then setting sail is our only option on the matter. 

**Izana:** Even if I can't offer you troops right now, I must tell you that I won't forget your saving my life. I don't leave my debts unpaid, you see. When you need me in the future, I will be there to offer my assistance. 

**Azura:** Thank you for everything, Archduke Izana. We truly appreciate your advice. 

**Corrin:** Yes, thank you. If you need anything, you need only to send word to us. 

**Izana:** I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Toodle-oo!

_(Izana exits.)_

**Corrin:** Well... It seems that we don't have any other options on what to do next. 

**Hinoka:** I believe you're right. We have to go to Notre Sagesse. 

**Takumi:** Are we sure we can trust what he had to say? 

**Azura:** Archduke Izana is known for being able to communicate with spirits and higher powers. He's a diviner without parallel. If he received a revelation from Akiri, then we had best follow it. 

**Sakura:** In that case, it seems our path has been set for us. 

**Oboro:** Lord Takumi, what are we to do? 

**Hinata:** You seemed so opposed to the idea of going along with everyone else before. 

**Takumi:** Things have changed. We're going to Notre Sagesse, and that's final. 

**Hinata:** Got it. You have my blade no matter what! 

**Oboro:** I'll be here to fight by your side as well. I promise. 

**Corrin:** In that case, let's get going. We don't have a moment to waste. The world is waiting for us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelation is lots of fun I love it
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Twelve: Treachery in the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party arrives in Mokushu where disaster awaits them.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura traveling through a heavily forested area in Mokushu.)_

**Takumi:** We're getting closer to that port now... After we get there, we should be able to find a ship that would take us out to Notre Sagesse. 

**Corrin:** Where are we now anyways? This doesn't look anything like the rest of Hoshido or Izumo. 

**Hinoka:** This would be Mokushu. It's a territory run by the daimyo, Kotaro, that split off from Hoshido many years ago. 

**Sakura:** We received word that Mokushu is going to ally itself with Hoshido in the coming war. 

**Azura:** I have a bad feeling about this... Something about this place simply strikes me as strange. I feel as if I can't quite relax... 

**Corrin:** I'm sure it will be fine... I hope so, anyways... 

**Takumi:** Well, it seems like you're going to have to hope a little harder, because we're surrounded. 

_(Ninjas of Mokushu appear around the party.)_

**Corrin:** Damn... 

**Azura:** Please refrain from attacking us. We are people of Hoshido, and we mean no harm--

_(A dagger flies through the air, narrowly missing Azura.)_

**Sakura:** A-Azura! Are you alright?! 

**Azura:** Y-Yes... I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. 

**Hinoka:** If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they're going to get!

 **Corrin:** Alright. It seems that they've decided on their fates, so who are we to deny them? Ready your weapons, everyone! We have a battle on our hands! 

_(The battle begins. Your units are placed to the far left of the forest of Mokushu. The objective is to defeat the boss, Kotaro, who waits at the top right segment of the map. At the start of turn one, Saizo, Kagero, Orochi, and Reina appear at the bottom center of the map, surrounded by enemy forces. The camera pans over to them for the following dialogue.)_

**Saizo:** Damn... Traitors. 

**Kagero:** I don't know why Kotaro would want to attack us, but if he insists on fighting, then we'll simply have to return the favor. 

**Saizo:** It's because he's a slippery bastard. He would do anything to get what he wanted. 

**Orochi:** If he wants to play dirty, then that's fine by me. He won't be quite so intent on being underhanded when I've got magic pointed at his head. 

**Reina:** They're going to regret crossing us. That is a promise, and if they don't believe it... Well, let's just say that I'd be more than happy to fill them with arrows to prove it! 

**Saizo:** Enough talk. Let's get rid of them already. 

_(The camera pans over to show Kotaro.)_

**Kotaro:** 'Mokushu is allied with Hoshido'... Those fools are gullible enough to buy anything. Why would I offer to cooperate with such a weak nation? They didn't fight against Nohr for years when they had the chance. Pathetic, all of them. They wandered into my territory, and I'd be more than happy to kill them and finish the job. I imagine King Garon will be able to pay a pretty penny to someone who got rid of such a large faction of important Hoshido soldiers... Mokushu's brilliance will be told of for generations! 

_(If Corrin speaks with Saizo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Hey! You're from Hoshido, aren't you? Come with us! We're going to take out these soldiers and get out of here! 

**Saizo:** Hmph... Lord Corrin, I am fully aware of your betrayal. This alliance is temporary. Be sure to keep that in mind. 

**Corrin:** We can talk more later. I didn't betray anyone, and that's a promise. Now, let's move! 

_(If Kaze speaks with Saizo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kaze:** Saizo... I didn't expect to run into you here. 

**Saizo:** Someone had to visit Mokushu and gather their statement about if they were siding with Hoshido in the war. How could I refuse when it gave me the chance to learn more about Kotaro? 

**Kaze:** You always have been fascinated with him... But why is that? 

**Saizo:**...That's my business and my business alone. 

**Kaze:** But--

 **Saizo:** Enough of this for now. We can speak more later. 

_(If Corrin speaks with Kagero, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** I'm glad to see that you're alright. We're fighting our way out of here. Come with us. We'll do what we can to help you escape. 

**Kagero:** Understood. 

_(If Kaze speaks with Kagero, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kaze:** Kagero! It's a relief to see that you're still alive! 

**Kagero:** I don't go down that easily. No need to worry about me. 

**Kaze:** Still, I'm glad that you're alright. Fight with us. We'll ensure you stay safe. 

**Kagero:** Got it, Kaze. 

_(If Corrin speaks with Orochi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Orochi:** You must be Lord Corrin... I didn't expect to run into you here of all places. 

**Corrin:** Huh? 

**Orochi:** Oh, nothing... I'm with you. We can talk more about this later. 

_(If Corrin speaks with Reina, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Help has arrived. We're here to assist you any way that we can. 

**Reina:** You must be Lord Corrin... I see. In that case, I'll fight with you. It's what Lady Mikoto would want for me. 

**Corrin:** What do you mean? 

**Reina:** I'll explain more later. For now, the fight is all that matters!

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Kotaro, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** You must be the leader of these forces... Daimyo Kotaro, yes? 

**Kotaro:** So you have heard of me... 

**Corrin:** I have... And I'm not going to let you get away with this. You're going to regret attacking us. 

**Kotaro:** Heh... Give me your worst. 

_(If Kaze initiates combat with Kotaro, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kaze:** Kotaro... Why have you done all of this? 

**Kotaro:** It should be obvious. The glory of Mokushu calls for me to take drastic measures. 

**Kaze:** Drastic enough measures that you would attack people merely for walking through your land? It seems that there is no reasoning with you. 

**Kotaro:** As if a simple-minded fool like you would ever be able to understand my grand ambitions. 

**Kaze:** If that's how you feel, allow this fool to finish you off. 

_(If Saizo initiates combat with Kotaro, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Saizo:** You are a monster... There is nothing I can do here today that you do not deserve. 

**Kotaro:** Bold words. Who are you to say such things? 

**Saizo:** My name is Saizo... You murdered my father many years ago when he came here to learn more about the fall of Kohga. 

**Kotaro:** Ah, yes... Him. He was rather pathetic, I'll have you know. All it took was one hit to defeat him. 

**Saizo:** You're a monster... It falls to me to purge this world of your foul existence, and I would be happy to carry out such a duty. 

_(If Kagero initiates combat with Kotaro, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kagero:** You're the one who ordered that we be attacked.

 **Kotaro:** I'm glad that you understand the obvious. It makes my job a lot easier by cutting down on the amount of talking I must do. 

**Kagero:** There isn't any reasoning with you, is there? 

**Kotaro:** You should know that better than anyone. 

**Kagero:** What? 

**Kotaro:** Nothing. Let's just end this once and for all. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Kotaro, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kotaro:** You may call me Kotaro. As the proud daimyo of Mokushu, I refuse to fall to the likes of you! 

_(When Kotaro is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kotaro:** This... Can't be possible... Mokushu was supposed to... I was supposed to... Urgh... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Kaze, Saizo, Kagero, Orochi, and Reina stand together.)_

**Corrin:** Are you alright? I hope you weren't hurt too much in the fight. 

**Kagero:** We're alright... But what's going on here? Why are you here? 

**Kaze:** We're going to Notre Sagesse. We happened to be passing through, and I'm glad that we were. I don't know if we would have gotten here in time if not for that. 

**Orochi:** Thanks for helping us, but... Why did you? I thought that Lord Corrin had abandoned Hoshido. 

**Azura:** Corrin hasn't abandoned anything. In truth, Corrin asked us all to fight alongside them for a brighter future. 

**Corrin:** Exactly. I would be honored to have you all join me in the battle as well. 

**Kagero:** Saving our lives has to count for something. Isn't that right, Saizo? 

**Saizo:**... 

**Reina:** I think that Lady Mikoto would want us to follow them if they're truly going towards peace. She does love her child after all. 

**Orochi:** Even weakened and sick after the attack on the capital, Lady Mikoto would want the best for us... You know what? I'm in! 

**Reina:** I as well. 

**Kagero:** Saizo? 

**Saizo:** Hmph... 

**Kaze:** We saved your lives. Come on, Saizo. 

**Saizo:** You also helped me in accomplishing an important feat... The death of Kotaro... The death of the one who killed our father. 

**Kaze:** Truly? 

**Saizo:**...Fine. I'll follow you for the time being. 

**Corrin:** We're glad to have you with us. 

**Azura:** We should keep moving towards Notre Sagesse. The sooner we can start our lengthy journey by boat, the better. 

**Corrin:** I agree completely. We need to set out as soon as we can. 

**Kaze:** Welcome to the team, Saizo. 

**Saizo:** Hmph... 

**Corrin:** There's not a moment to lose. Let's get going! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this really fast before I go interact with people
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Thirteen: Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian army appears upon Corrin's arrival at a port town.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, Sakura, Takumi, and Hinoka in a port town.)_

**Corrin:** It looks like we're at long last... I'm glad to see it. 

**Azura:** We managed to get here with relatively few issues after the Mokushu skirmish... I'm rather thankful for such. 

**Takumi:** I just hope we don't run into any other troublesome circumstances from here on out. 

**Sakura:** W-We're going to be fine... I'm sure of it. 

**Hinoka:** I pray you're right there, Sister... After all, we don't exactly have all the time in the world to be traveling towards Notre Sagesse. After we finish our business there, we're going to have to set our sights on Nohr and stopping the war. I fear that they won't be quite so easy to convince. 

**Corrin:** I think it's going to be fine. The Nohrian royals are reasonable people aside from King Garon. I believe that they'll listen to me. 

**Azura:** Emotions were high on the Plains of Hoshido, so it's understandable that they were upset then, so perhaps things will have changed by the time we see them this time... 

**Sakura:** Yeah... You know them better than the rest of us do, so I'm sure that they'll follow what you predict. 

**Takumi:** I don't think we should be worrying about the royals at the moment... We have far larger issues, I'm afraid to say. 

**Azura:** What are you saying? 

**Hinoka:** Nohrian soldiers... 

**Corrin:** If I had to guess, I would say that they're here to either stomp out our resistance or take me back to Nohr. 

**Sakura:** Neither of those outcomes are particularly favorable... 

**Hinoka:** If it's a fight they want, then that's fine by me. It's a fight they'll get!

 **???:** Don't start fighting yet! Wait for me! 

**Corrin:** Is that... Elise?! 

_(Elise appears with Arthur and Effie.)_

**Elise:** Corrin, I'm so glad to see you! I'm here to warn you! Father is sending soldiers after--

 **Corrin:** We know... But what are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be so far away from the palace since you can't fight! 

**Elise:** I'll be fine! I brought my retainers along. Effie and Arthur will do everything they can to keep me safe from any source of potential danger. 

**Effie:** I'll defend her with my life! 

**Arthur:** And I'll ensure that justice always prevails! 

**Corrin:** Alright... I'll trust you on this. We're going to have to tread carefully from here on out. 

**Elise:** I'll be okay. You're all here to defend me now, after all! 

**Azura:** Corrin, we're out of time. It's time for us to fight. 

**Corrin:** I agree. Ready your weapons! The battle awaits us! 

_(The fight begins shortly afterwards. The objective is to defeat the boss. There are many enemies scattered around the port area, but three of them are particularly notable: Charlotte, Benny, and Silas. The camera pans over to them at the start of the fight.)_

**Charlotte:** Ugh, I can't believe we're doing something like this... Chasing after a traitor of Nohr? What sort of job is that?! 

**Benny:** Charlotte, it's going to be alright... Just be careful. 

**Silas:** I wonder... Is Corrin really here...? If so... Hm... 

_(If Corrin enters Silas' movement range, the following dialogue plays out. Silas turns over to your side as soon as this dialogue finishes.)_

**Silas:** It is you! Corrin, I'm so happy to see that you're okay! 

**Corrin:** Silas? I didn't expect to see you here of all places! 

**Silas:** It's alright now. I'm going to stay here with you. Who cares about fighting for my country if it forces me to fight against the people I believe in? 

**Corrin:** Thank you so much for everything, Silas... I don't know what I would do without you. 

_(If Corrin talks to Charlotte, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** I'm giving you the chance to step aside now. We don't have to fight. I would prefer to avoid violence, but if you really want to fight me, then... It seems I'll have no choice. 

**Charlotte:** Your clothing is so fancy... I have to wonder... Just who are you? 

**Corrin:** You may call me Corrin. 

**Charlotte:** Wait... Corrin as in... Lord Corrin? 

**Corrin:** So you've heard of me. 

**Charlotte:** Oh, my! I had no idea that you were the one we were supposed to be chasing after! Now that I've heard about this, I don't want to fight you in the first place! 

**Corrin:** What? 

**Charlotte:** I have little reason to fight for Nohr, but I could certainly stand to fight with you instead... If you would have me, I would be sure to serve your cause well. 

**Corrin:** Well... Alright. Just be careful out there, alright? 

_(If Elise talks to Charlotte, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** You don't seem very intent on fighting here today... 

**Charlotte:** What's it to--Hey! You're Princess Elise, aren't you? 

**Elise:** I am! And who are you? 

**Charlotte:** Well, I'm Charlotte. I'm a border guard for Nohr, though I was dragged along for this mission pretty forcefully... I would much prefer to fight alongside you instead of the country. 

**Elise:** Luckily for you, there's an ability to switch sides now. You can come with me if you would like to. 

**Charlotte:** Oh, that would be swell! Thank you so much! 

**Elise:** It's no problem at all! 

_(If Corrin talks to Benny, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** If we're going to have to fight, then fine... Raise your weapon... Why aren't you trying to fight me? 

**Benny:** I have no reasons to fight you. I never wanted to engage in battle here in the first place. 

**Corrin:** Really? Well... Maybe you can come with me instead. I'm carving a path that might be covered in bloodshed, but... I'll still do what I can to get you away from here. 

**Benny:**...I'll take you up on that offer, if you don't mind. 

**Corrin:** Then welcome aboard! 

_(If Elise talks to Benny, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** Wow, you look pretty scary... I bet you hear that a lot though. 

**Benny:** Yes... I suppose I do. 

**Elise:** Do you really want to fight here? I feel like you're trying to avoid it. You haven't even pointed your lance at me. 

**Benny:** I... I do not. 

**Elise:** Then why bother? You can come with me instead, and everything will be different for you! Better, I bet! 

**Benny:**...I... I think I will. 

**Elise:** Perfect! Come with me then, Mister! 

_(After the fight, Corrin, Elise, and Silas stand together.)_

**Corrin:** I'm glad that's over... Elise, what are you doing here though? 

**Elise:** I heard that Father was sending some soldiers after you, and... I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt. It was too awful to bear. 

**Corrin:** So you followed them here? 

**Elise:** Yeah! I had to warn you. Even if you aren't with Nohr, I still care about you. 

**Corrin:** Elise... Do you want to come with me? 

**Elise:** Huh? 

**Corrin:** I want to make peace for everyone, regardless of if they're from Hoshido or Nohr. I want everyone to be happy... And if you want to come with me, then I'll help you find the same peace. I know that you hate this fighting just as much as I do, and we can work together to be happy. 

**Elise:** I would love to! I'm sure that my other siblings feel the same... Even if they aren't as open about expressing it. 

**Corrin:** How are they doing? 

**Elise:** Struggling, but... If they decide to come with you, then I'm sure that they'll feel a lot better. We're bound to see them sooner or later. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to hear it... What about you, Silas? 

**Silas:** I heard that you were being pursued, and I came to see if you were really here. I was planning on siding with you from the very beginning. 

**Corrin:** I'm happy you managed to find me then... We're all going to Notre Sagesse now if you guys want to come with us... Granted, I suppose you don't have much of a choice in the matter, but... Oh, you know what I mean. 

**Elise:** Of course! I'm sure that Silas feels the same way, right? 

**Silas:** How could I refuse? You're the reason I came all this way, and I'm not going to turn away from that purpose now. 

**Corrin:** Perfect. Welcome to the group then, both of you. 

_(Azura appears.)_

**Azura:** Corrin, the boat is ready. We should get going before we're followed once again. 

**Corrin:** Alright. In that case, let's keep going. Follow me, everyone! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since yesterday's chapter, I have rewatched the entirety of Digimon Adventure Tri, and I am feeling a lot of things right now since I've finished it. 
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Fourteen: Frozen Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Notre Sagesse, Corrin's group is attacked by Camilla.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin and Azura standing together on the ship.)_

**Corrin:** It's so nice to be away from the rest of the fighting like this... I know that we can't stay away from the violence forever, but it's still relieving to be able to take a small breath and at least try to hold onto the illusion of peace for a while longer. 

**Azura:** After we finish our journey to and from Notre Sagesse, we're going to have to buckle down on finding a solution... As much as I hate to say it, this might wind up ending with the death of someone within the royal families. 

**Corrin:** I know... You're talking about King Garon. I'm not surprised, to be honest. I wonder if there's even a person alive that can still reason with him. 

**Azura:** I suppose not... It's a tragic truth, but I don't know if there's anything we can do at this point. 

**Corrin:** Yeah... Oh, well, I suppose...

_(Lilith appears nearby in human form.)_

**Lilith:** Corrin! 

**Corrin:** Lilith! What are you doing here? And you're in human form! I didn't expect to see that of all things... 

**Lilith:** I've spent a lot of time in the Astral Plain as of late, and I... I want to fight with you from here on out. You've been doing so much to try and bring peace to this continent, and I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines. I've learned how to control my draconic power thanks to studying your dragonstone on the side, and I'm going to use it to your advantage. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to hear that, Lilith. 

_(Elise appears shortly afterwards.)_

**Elise:** Corrin, I've got bad news! 

**Corrin:** What is it? 

**Elise:** We're surrounded by other ships that fly the Nohrian flag! 

**Corrin:** No... 

_(The ship lurches, and Corrin looks over the edge. The frozen ocean is shown below.)_

**Corrin:** The ocean has been frozen! This can't be possible... 

**Elise:** I suppose that somebody managed to figure out a way to make it possible then! 

**Azura:** They're going to try and board our ship soon... We have to be ready. 

**Lilith:** I'll go tell everyone to get ready for the fight to come. I don't want anyone to be caught by surprise. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Lilith... Alright. Looks like we've got no choice... It's time to fight!

_(The battle begins. The enemies are scattered across various boats near the one where your units begin the battle. The objective is to reach the boat at the top right of the map where Camilla is waiting alongside Flora, Felicia, Selena, and Beruka. Camilla, the boss, must be defeated in order to end this map. When the fight starts, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Is that... Camilla?! 

**Elise:** No way...! 

**Camilla:** Corrin... You should have come back to Nohr. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you had followed me instead of leaving us. 

**Corrin:** I hope we can get her to come to her senses during this fight. It will certainly make things easier for us to have her on our side. 

**Elise:** Camilla... Come back to us, Sister... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Camilla, it doesn't have to be like this. Come with me. We're going to find peace no matter what, and you can be there when we do it. 

**Camilla:** I'm afraid I can do no such thing... Forgive me for this. 

**Corrin:** Camilla, wait! Camilla!!

_(If Azura initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Camilla... 

**Camilla:** So, this is where you disappeared to after you left the Plains of Hoshido... You were following Corrin for all this time. 

**Azura:** I was, as a matter of fact... I'm sorry it has to be this way. 

**Camilla:** I feel the same way... I'm sorry. 

_(If Elise initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** Camilla, why are you doing this? I don't want to fight you! 

**Camilla:** I don't wish to fight either, Elise... 

**Elise:** Then come with us! 

**Camilla:** But... 

**Elise:** Please...

 **Camilla:** I... I must fight... I'm sorry. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** In the name of the royal family of Nohr, I will fight you here today! 

_(When Camilla is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** I have... Fallen... How unfortunate... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Felicia, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Felicia! I didn't expect to see you here! 

**Felicia:** Lord Corrin... I'm sorry about this... I don't want the king to hurt anyone... 

**Corrin:** Felicia... 

**Felicia:** Forgive me! 

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Felicia, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** Felicia? What are you doing here? 

**Felicia:** I was ordered to capture the rogue noble of Nohr... 

**Lilith:** You don't seem to want to do that... 

**Felicia:** I don't, but I don't have a choice! 

**Lilith:** I'm sorry... 

**Felicia:** Me too... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Felicia, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Felicia:** I-I don't want to have to do this! Stay back! 

_(When Felicia is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Felicia:** I wish it didn't have to end like this... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Flora, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Flora... I suppose that you were the one behind the frozen waters, huh? 

**Flora:** Under the orders of the king, yes. 

**Corrin:** It's not too late, you know. You can still come with us and change this world for the better. 

**Flora:** I... I fear what will happen if I turn against the king. 

**Corrin:** I understand... I'm sorry about this. 

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Flora, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** Flora... You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't need to be on the battlefield. 

**Flora:** I agree... However, the king is rather stubborn, and when he sets his mind on something, it is best to simply give it to him. We would like to keep him from getting violent, after all. 

**Lilith:** Yes, we do... You can come with us after all of this is over. 

**Flora:** I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt because of my failures... Not yet. Prepare yourself, Lilith. 

**Lilith:** I... Alright... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Flora, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Flora:** I am Flora of the Ice Tribe. I will carry out my duties no matter what they entail... No matter how violent. 

_(When Flora is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Flora:** I wish... Things could have been different... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Selena, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** You're with Camilla, aren't you? 

**Selena:** I'm her retainer, Selena. Of course, the details of my life aren't necessary right now. For now, we must fight! 

**Corrin:** Unfortunately so... 

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Selena, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** Selena! I didn't expect to see you here! 

**Selena:** I heard you went missing... I didn't expect this. 

**Lilith:** Ugh... Please, help me to carry out our mission! Come with me! 

**Selena:** I can't do that... My loyalties lie with Lady Camilla now. 

**Lilith:** Selena... 

**Selena:** Your fighting for what you believe in is admirable. Never stop doing that, Lilith. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Selena, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Selena:** I'm Selena, but you're going to come to know me as your worst nightmare. Stand back or face the consequences! 

_(When Selena is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Selena:** I can't believe this is happening here... How humiliating... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Beruka, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Who are you? It seems that you're with Camilla. 

**Beruka:** I'm her retainer, Beruka... That is all you need to hear. 

**Corrin:** I understand... 

**Beruka:** Let us fight. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Beruka, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Beruka:** My name is Beruka. I serve Lady Camilla. That is all you need to know. Step aside or die. 

_(When Beruka is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Beruka:** Lady Camilla, I apologize... I have failed you... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla stand together.)_

**Corrin:** The fight is over... Camilla, you should come with us. 

**Camilla:** I can't... Father--

 **Elise:** Can't hurt you here. He likely believes that you were defeated in the fight, and he can't do anything to hurt you or anyone else if he thinks that you put up a valiant effort but still lost. 

**Camilla:** The risks are too high--

 **Corrin:** Camilla, please! 

**Azura:** Camilla, we would love your company... We wish for peace no matter what, and that includes for you and your siblings. 

**Camilla:**... 

**Elise:** Please? 

**Camilla:**...Alright. I can't say how long this will last, but I will do what I can to fight with you for the time being. 

**Corrin:** Thank you so much, Camilla... We're on the way to Notre Sagesse. You and those you brought with you should come along with us. 

**Camilla:** Alright. Let's get going then. 

_(The scene changes to the inside of the Hoshidan palace. Mikoto is lying in bed, still wounded from the attack on the capital of Hoshido. Iago appears beside her, a knife in his hand.)_

**Mikoto:** Who are...? 

**Iago:** It matters not. I am happy to be able to kill yet another Hoshidan queen... Goodbye, Lady Mikoto. 

_(Iago stabs Mikoto using the knife.)_

**Mikoto:** Agh! 

**Iago:** I'm glad to see everything going according to plan... 

**Yukimura:** Lady Mikoto! I heard you scream! 

**Iago:** Tch... It seems my time has run out. No matter. 

_(Iago teleports out, leaving behind his knife on the floor.)_

**Yukimura:** Lady Mikoto... No! 

_(Yukimura leans down to pick up the knife.)_

**Yukimura:** Lord Ryoma... Lord Ryoma! 

_(The chapter ends as Yukimura is seen dashing out of the room, knife in hand.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Mikoto
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Fifteen: Ascended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party lands on Notre Sagesse.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin and Azura standing together just after touching down in Notre Sagesse lands.)_

**Corrin:** We're finally here... It's been ages since we first set out, but we've arrived at long last. 

**Azura:** The Rainbow Sage is our target. I believe that he lives at the top of the mountain Notre Sagesse is built into, so we should start making our way up the side of the peak. 

**Corrin:** Luckily for us, there appears to be pathway over there. It's pretty defined, I have to say. 

**Azura:** Hold on a moment... Look. I don't think we're alone. 

_(A faction of invisible soldiers passes nearby, moving up the path that Corrin pointed out.)_

**Corrin:** No way... If those soldiers are here, then we really do need to spring into action as soon as possible. I don't even want to imagine what could happen if we leave them be for too long. People could get hurt. 

**Azura:** I agree. Let's get going. 

_(The scene changes to show Corrin and Azura arriving in the sanctuary at the top of the mountain.)_

**Corrin:** We're here, but so are they... We don't have a moment to waste. The Rainbow Sage could be in trouble, and I don't know how many other people are here in the building. 

**Azura:** Be careful when charging into the fight. I don't want you to get hurt while trying to defend others. 

**Corrin:** Alright, I will. Let's get to it. There's not a moment for us to waste!

_(The battle begins. Many invisible soldiers are scattered about the building, and standing near where the player's units starts is Nyx, who is set as a blue unit. When the first turn begins properly, the camera pans over to her.)_

**Nyx:** I didn't expect there to be this many people here... Unfortunate. I'll fight through them if I have to in order to reach the Sage... 

_(If Corrin speaks to Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Who are you? I don't think I've seen your face around here before. 

**Nyx:** You... You may call me Nyx. I doubt that we will cross paths again in the future. After this fight ends, I will go my separate way. 

**Corrin:** Do you really mean to head off alone? These are dangerous times, you know. It would be best if you stayed with people who could keep you safe. 

**Nyx:** I will be alright on my own. That much I can promise you. 

**Corrin:** Please? 

**Nyx:**...Show me what you can do. If I believe that you have performed well enough, then I shall consider your words. 

**Corrin:** Sounds like a deal to me. 

_(After the fight, Corrin and Azura stand together. Nyx approaches them slowly.)_

**Nyx:** I'm afraid I must pull out now that the battle is over. My attention is required elsewhere. 

**Corrin:** I see... I understand... 

**Azura:** Corrin, look... We have more company. 

**Corrin:** More soldiers? 

**Azura:** Far from it. 

_(The Rainbow Sage walks up to Corrin, Azura, and Nyx.)_

**Corrin:** Who... Who are you...? 

**Rainbow Sage:** I am known here as the Rainbow Sage... I recognize that you have traveled a great distance to meet with me. 

**Azura:** We have.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I must thank you for defeating the soldiers that infiltrated my temple. There were far too many of them for me to take care of alone, and your actions are greatly appreciated. 

**Corrin:** We were simply doing whatever anyone else in our situation would have done. We couldn't simply leave you or the people of Notre Sagesse to suffer. That would be too heartless. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I see... Please, come with me, you two. 

**Nyx:**... 

**Rainbow Sage:** We shall speak soon on our own, Nyx. Be patient for a while longer. 

**Nyx:** I... I understand.

_(Corrin, Azura, and the Rainbow Sage exit, and the scene changes to show the three of them standing in the Rainbow Sage's audience chamber in the sanctuary.)_

**Corrin:** How much do you know about us? 

**Rainbow Sage:** I know enough... You are attempting to save this world from the turbulence of war by walking a path of peace and pacifism. Such a choice is admirable, I must say. 

**Corrin:** Thank you for saying so... 

**Rainbow Sage:** You are Corrin and Azura, two warriors leading a fighting force to the future of Pheuyura. Your actions have already come to impress me, and your selflessness knows no bounds. 

**Corrin:** I don't know what to say... Thank you so much for your kind words. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I have much to give you both in the ways of power and knowledge. For the time being, I request that you listen to what I have to say. 

**Azura:** Of course. 

**Rainbow Sage:** This pertains to the kingdom of Valla... It fell many years ago after an invasion from Nohr. The rulers refused a proposal for alliance from King Garon of Nohr, and everything began to fall apart at the seams. Soldiers snuck into Valla and killed the god of the nation, Anankos. 

**Corrin:** They... They killed a god? 

**Rainbow Sage:** Indeed... Murdering a god has dire consequences. When a god passes away, the natural energy they contain is meant to be released into the nearby land, replenishing it of power for many years to come. However, killing a god does not lead to such a balanced action. The energy they have is unleashed in a wild fashion, growing hostile and unstable if not properly contained. 

**Corrin:** What happened when this god was killed? 

**Rainbow Sage:** His power remained hostile in the air of Valla. When the kingdom fully fell to Nohrian invasion, many soldiers perished in an attempt to save their land. Rather than passing onto the afterlife peacefully, they were left halfway alive in a state of invisibility and suffering. Those are the soldiers that you fought on your way up to see me.

 **Azura:** We saw them when we first found ourselves in Valla as well. They were involved with the attack on the capital of Hoshido too. 

**Rainbow Sage:** You are correct... But this is where things grow complicated. The soldiers are being controlled by someone, but it is not Anankos himself. He passed away. 

**Corrin:** Then who could it be? 

**Rainbow Sage:** When the ancient gods, Akiri and Yugare, passed away, they promised that they would return when Pheuyura needed them most. They are commonly known as the Dawn and Dusk Dragons. They were reincarnated recently, and along with them, Anankos. Following his defeat, Anankos' soul manifested itself into a host with few memories of his past life. 

**Azura:** The reincarnation of Anankos is causing all of this chaos... 

**Rainbow Sage:** I am unsure as to who the reincarnation of Anankos is, but I believe that he has unlocked the truth behind his heritage and is planning to use that raw strength against the rest of the world, perhaps as revenge against the people who turned their backs on him so long ago. 

**Corrin:** I see... But what about Akiri and Yugare's reincarnations? Do you know who they are? 

**Rainbow Sage:** As a matter of fact, I do... They are your mothers. 

**Corrin:** What...?! 

**Azura:** That can't be... 

**Rainbow Sage:** Azura, recall the demise of your mother... She was murdered, was she not? 

**Azura:** I... Yes, but... 

**Rainbow Sage:** The death of a god's reincarnation fueled the power in your amulet, giving it the power to cure corruption. Surely you must have noticed that this ability did not rest inside it from the beginning. 

**Azura:** I did, as a matter of fact... 

**Corrin:** This is... I don't know what to say... 

**Rainbow Sage:** As for your mother... She did not die in the attack on the capital of Hoshido, but much of her power was drained, and she came close enough to death that her power was unleashed on what was closest... She was holding on by a thread after the attack, but much of her godly power was transferred away due to her brush with death. 

**Corrin:** What was closest... Me. That's why I lost my mind... It was grief combined with the power of a god, something no mortal should have the ability to bear on their own. 

**Rainbow Sage:** Exactly. The reincarnation of Anankos has unlocked his memories and understands his power where these two were unable to do so. His wish for revenge against the world is driving him mad, and he will take down everyone on this continent if he has to in order to find that vengeance. 

**Corrin:** We have to stop him then. We don't have any other options if we wish to save this continent from doom, and if defeating him will bring peace to Pheuyura, then I'll do whatever I have to in order to bring that ideal to reality. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I had a feeling you would say such... With the knowledge segment out of the way, it is time for me to show you what power I have in store for you here. I have traveled to Valla and managed to collect some of the country's precious legendary weapons... These are Yato and Safaia. 

**Azura:** Are you sure you wish to give weapons like this to us? They must be incredibly important to Pheuyuran history... 

**Rainbow Sage:** You will see soon enough that this decision is perfectly logical. Step forward, please... I have a gift for you both. 

_(Both Corrin and Azura promote into Vallite Noble and Diva respectively. Vallite Noble uses swords, dragonstones, tomes, and staves, the only class in the game to use four weapon types. Diva, on the other hand, uses lances and staves.)_

**Rainbow Sage:** How do you feel? 

**Corrin:** Stronger... Like I can do anything. 

**Rainbow Sage:** Now, I ask that you both go out there and change fate... The world is waiting for you. 

**Corrin:** Thank you so much for everything. We aren't going to let you down. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I'm sure you won't... 

_(The scene transitions to show Corrin and Azura gone, and instead, Nyx is with the Rainbow Sage.)_

**Nyx:**... 

**Rainbow Sage:** You are here because you wish to find a way to reverse what was done to your body, yes? 

**Nyx:** I am... 

**Rainbow Sage:** I am afraid that there is no easy solution like you have been led to believe... But perhaps you will be able to engineer one yourself. The only way for you to do that would be to study from other powerful mages. 

**Nyx:** To whom are you referring? 

**Rainbow Sage:** The party that arrived alongside you... I believe your presence will be important there. That would be the best course of action for you. 

**Nyx:** I understand... 

**Rainbow Sage:** Do not give up hope. There is still a chance for you in the future. 

**Nyx:** Thank you for your help. 

_(After a brief transition, Corrin and Azura are seen together.)_

**Corrin:** The Rainbow Sage placed his trust in us... We can't let him down now. 

**Azura:** I agree. Pheuyura needs our help now more than ever, and I want to do what we can to establish peace after this war ends. 

_(Nyx appears beside them.)_

**Corrin:** Hello... What happened while you were up there? 

**Nyx:** The details are unimportant, but I will be traveling with you for the foreseeable future after all. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to hear that you've changed your mind. Welcome to the party. 

**Azura:** We should board the boat again. There are others out there who need our attention right now, and it wouldn't do for us to leave them for too long. 

**Corrin:** I agree. We can come up with another course of action once we get back on the boat. Let's get going, Nyx! 

**Nyx:** Alright... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promotion is pretty neat
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Sixteen: Triumph and Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In pursuit of Ryoma, the party arrives in Cheve. There, they find Leo attacking the rebel safe house.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, and Sakura together in Cheve.)_

**Corrin:** Alright... Sakura, you're sure that Ryoma will be here? 

**Sakura:** I'm positive. Before all of this started, he said that he was going to be setting out for Cheve to make an alliance there. We would have heard rumors that he was back at the palace by now if he had set out for home, so he has to be here. 

**Azura:** Cheve... This is a state that was once under Nohrian rule, correct? 

**Sakura:** Yes. It broke off from Nohr, but King Garon has been trying to pull it under his finger once again. There's a rebellion stirring in the kingdom right now, and the leader of it declared that she wanted to ally with Hoshido in the war. That made Nohr rather angry, and now, Cheve is having to fight for independence again. 

**Corrin:** I can imagine that Ryoma has had his hands full with that then... We should try and figure out where the rebellion safe house is. It's got to be around here somewhere... 

**Azura:** Hold on for a moment... I hear noise. It's coming from that direction. 

_(Corrin, Azura, and Sakura follow the sound and arrive outside a nearby rundown building surrounded by Nohrian soldiers.)_

**Azura:** If I had to guess, I would say that this is the place where Ryoma is staying. 

**Sakura:** Look at the fighters... They're wearing armor from Nohr. 

**Corrin:** Hang on... Their leader is... Leo?! 

_(Leo comes into view.)_

**Leo:** Greetings, Corrin. 

**Corrin:** Leo, what are you doing? You shouldn't be attacking innocent people like this! 

**Leo:** I have to act under the orders of the king... Something you would be aware of if you had come back to Nohr with us after the battle at the Plains of Hoshido. 

**Corrin:** Leo, please listen to me. We don't want to fight against you. Instead of battling us, you should come with us. We're going to--

 **Leo:** Spare me your chatter. You have done enough, and I can't let you continue on as you have been. It's time to fight. You had better be ready. 

**Corrin:** Damn it all... It seems we're going to have to break through the ranks of the Nohrians if we want to save Ryoma. 

**Sakura:** Alright... We don't have a moment to lose. I don't want him getting hurt. 

**Corrin:** Me neither. Let's do this! 

_(The fight begins. The objective is to rout the enemy and seize the entrance to the safe house for the rebellion located at the center of the map. Nohrian enemies are scattered everywhere on the field. When the battle starts, Corrin, Camilla, and Elise begin speaking with Leo.)_

**Corrin:** Leo, please listen to us! 

**Camilla:** Corrin's intentions for peace are pure. Elise and I trust them, so why can't you? 

**Leo:**... 

**Elise:** I know that you want to be with us. We're your family, and we're far better to you than Father has been. 

**Camilla:** Soon enough, it'll be all of us together once again fighting for the sake of Nohr's future. Why don't you bring us one step closer to that reality by joining us now? 

**Leo:**...Step aside or suffer the consequences. 

**Corrin:** As much as I hate to say it, there's no reasoning with him when he's like this. We're going to have to defeat him before we can talk further. 

**Elise:** I don't want to have to fight against my brother... 

**Camilla:** None of us do, but this is for the greater good! 

_(The scene shifts to the inside of the safe house. Ryoma and Scarlet are together.)_

**Ryoma:** I can hear stirring outside... Perhaps reinforcements have arrived to help us out. 

**Scarlet:** Reinforcements from where though? All our fighters are in here already. 

**Ryoma:** I'm not sure, but we're sure going to owe them a lot after this battle has ended... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** It doesn't have to be like this, Leo. You have to believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing. You trusted me when I was living with you in Nohr, so why not now? 

**Leo:** You left us behind.

 **Corrin:** I had my own ideas about what would be best for us. I still think that I made the right choice, and I'm sure you would agree if you would just hear me out for a moment. 

**Leo:** The time for talk is over. Step aside or else. 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** Leo, why aren't you listening to us? We know what we're doing. Now isn't the time to be stubborn. 

**Leo:** You shouldn't trust so easily. It could easily be your downfall. 

**Camilla:** I don't trust easily. You must be aware of this after the years we spent as children. 

**Leo:**... 

**Camilla:** You should listen to what I have to say. Can you at least promise me that much? 

**Leo:**...Not right now. I'll do what I have to. 

_(If Elise initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** Leo, I don't want to have to fight you... You're my brother, for crying out loud! I don't think you want to battle with me either, so why are you doing this? There's no reason to fight! 

**Leo:** Elise, the world isn't as nice and happy as you would have me believe. It's heartless and cruel. I have been given a task, and turning against such is not something I can do at the moment. 

**Elise:** Leo... Do you not care about us anymore? Is that it? Did you change your mind about the years we spent together? 

**Leo:**...I... Now isn't the time to let my feelings get in the way. I know what I have to do. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** In the name of Nohr, I will fight with everything I have. Prepare yourself or suffer. 

_(When Leo is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** Defeat... Bitter, cruel defeat... Perhaps now is the time for me to pull back... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Elise, Leo, and Camilla stand together.)_

**Corrin:** Well, Leo? What do you have to say now? We've defeated you. Are you still going to insist on fighting with us when you know what our intentions are? 

**Camilla:** Corrin didn't betray Nohr in the way you might expect. They are acting for the sake of peace for all in Pheuyura. 

**Elise:** You should come with us. Nohr is going to wind up benefitting from this as well. You just have to trust us. 

**Leo:**... 

**Corrin:** You know that I'm not a violent person by nature. I want to get through to you, Leo. I want you to understand me. You're hardened and pragmatic. I know that. However, I ask that you accept the light in for just a moment and listen wo what we have to say. 

**Leo:**...You really wish for peace, don't you? 

**Corrin:** More than anything. 

**Leo:** If Camilla and Elise trust you, then... Alright. I'll come with you, but should you show any signs of betraying that faith, then I won't hesitate to do what I must. 

**Corrin:** That won't be an issue. After all, I'm not going to turn against you. I wouldn't even dream of it. 

**Leo:** Hmph... That's a relief to hear, I suppose. 

_(Azura approaches.)_

**Azura:** Corrin, we found Ryoma. You should come with us and speak with him. 

**Corrin:** Understood. 

_(The scene changes to show the Hoshidan royals reunited with Corrin, Azura, and Scarlet.)_

**Corrin:** Ryoma... I'm so glad to see that you're still alright after that last fight. 

**Ryoma:** I see... You were the reinforcements that saved us. I didn't expect that... I thought you weren't going to be fighting with Hoshido after what happened before, so seeing you with the rest of my siblings was a shock...

 **Corrin:** Not your siblings. Our siblings. I haven't done anything to go against your trust. I wish for you to come with me in establishing peace. The rest of our siblings have already agreed in this as the best course of action. 

**Ryoma:** I trust their judgement fully, so... I will oblige. Perhaps I was a bit harsh in my judgements of you before. You have my full apologies, Corrin. 

**Corrin:** You don't need to worry in the slightest. I understand. 

**Hinoka:** Look at us... All six of us are back together again. 

**Sakura:** I-It's a perfect family reunion! 

**Takumi:** Yeah, our family and someone else. Who's this? 

**Ryoma:** Ah, yes! This is Scarlet. She's the leader of the Chevois rebellion force. We've been working together ever since my arrival here. 

**Scarlet:** It's nice to meet you all. Ryoma's told me a lot about you. 

**Azura:** You're on a first name basis? 

**Ryoma:** We have been working as equals for quite some time. I figured titles would only get in the way. 

**Scarlet:** Perhaps it's because he's a bit soft for me. Wouldn't that be something? 

**Ryoma:** Scarlet, I hardly think now is the time for something like that... 

**Scarlet:** Alright, alright... I'll save it for later then. 

**Takumi:** I don't think I've ever seen you behave this way with anyone before, Ryoma. I'm impressed. 

**Sakura:** I suppose you can relax every once in a while... 

**Hinoka:** You two are good for each other. 

**Ryoma:** Honestly, you three... 

**Azura:** I must say that I agree with them. 

**Ryoma:** You too, Azura? 

**Corrin:** Don't leave me out of the party! 

**Ryoma:** I can never catch a break, can I...?

 **Scarlet:** Don't worry about it, Ryoma. I don't mind seeing you flustered like this in the slightest. 

_(Nyx appears with Yukimura.)_

**Nyx:** Lord Corrin... Someone has arrived wishing to speak with you. 

**Corrin:** Yukimura? What are you doing here? 

**Yukimura:** I come with tragic news, I'm afraid... It's such a relief that you are all here. After Lady Sakura, Lord Takumi, and Lady Hinoka left the Hoshidan army, I feared that I wouldn't be able to find you again given how difficult to track you have been. Seeing you here together is incredible. 

**Ryoma:** What tragic news do you speak of...? 

**Yukimura:** It's about Lady Mikoto... She has passed away. 

**Corrin:** What?! 

**Yukimura:** Following the attack on the capital, she was heavily injured, but she survived... She was starting to recover when someone snuck into the palace and assassinated her. I'm sorry to say that she's gone. 

**Sakura:** N-No... This can't be happening...! 

**Hinoka:** Who was it? When I find them, I'm going to...! 

**Yukimura:** I'm not sure who the culprit was... But this knife was left behind by the killer. 

_(Yukimura shows Spectre.)_

**Hinoka:** That knife... I've seen it before...! 

**Takumi:** What do you mean? Where could you have seen it?

 **Hinoka:** It was the night our birth mother died... The killer carried that blade. I'm sure of it. 

**Azura:** That was many years ago... I doubt a dagger so ornate would have copies circulating elsewhere. 

**Ryoma:** Wait a moment... Someone sneaking into the palace... Perhaps using magic is more likely.

 **Corrin:** There's a mage I know from Nohr who used teleportation power... A slimy, disgusting mage who would do anything if he believed it would benefit him... 

**Hinoka:** I can't believe that a monster would do something like this... 

**Yukimura:** I have left the palace in the hands of other advisors... For now, I wish to join you on your quest. Lady Mikoto would have believed in your wish for peace, and I will do what I can to fulfill her desires. 

**Corrin:** Thank you for this, Yukimura... We greatly appreciate it... 

**Nyx:** That knife... I would be happy to look after it. 

**Corrin:** I... I think that would be just fine, Nyx. Be careful not to lose it. 

**Nyx:** Understood. 

_(Nyx walks away.)_

**Ryoma:** I... I'm going to do what I can with the rebellion forces. 

**Hinoka:** The army needs us... Let's go. 

_(Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Scarlet, and Yukimura walk away.)_

**Azura:** Are you alright, Corrin? 

**Corrin:** I... I will be. This is hard, that's all... The last my mother heard of me, she probably believed I was a traitor... I know this is the right path, but... I wish I had been there to see her one last time. We were apart for years, and then... I lost her again. 

**Azura:** There's nothing I can do that will make this better, I'm afraid... But if you need me for anything, all you need to do is say so... 

**Corrin:** We're all struggling with grief right now... I suppose they're trying to bury themselves in work so that they don't have to think about it... But I don't think I can do that right now. 

**Azura:** There are tears forming in your eyes... Do you need to cry? 

**Corrin:** Yes... I think so... You can join me if you would like... 

**Azura:** I believe I will... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Digimon episode comes out in half an hour I'm so excited
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Seventeen: Flames of Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving in Nestra, Corrin is faced with Garon's most recent act of monstrosity.

_(The chapter opens with Corrin, Azura, Elise, Leo, and Camilla together. The setting is Nestra.)_

**Corrin:** So, Leo... You're sure that Xander is here? 

**Leo:** I'm positive of it. He and Father were coming here to confirm an alliance with the leader of the nation. 

**Elise:** Hold on a moment... Do you smell that? 

**Azura:** It smells like smoke... 

**Camilla:** We're getting close to the famous opera house of Nestra... Why would there be smoke near such a precious building? 

**Corrin:** I'm willing to hazard a guess that it shouldn't be near smoke in the first place... Come on!

_(The group moves towards the opera house. When they arrive, they find the building on fire.)_

**Corrin:** No way... 

**Camilla:** There's barely anything of it left... How tragic... 

**Elise:** Look over there! 

_(Kaden and Keaton limp out of the fire.)_

**Azura:** They're both hurt... 

**Leo:** I bet they were in the building when it caught fire. 

**Elise:** I'll fix them right up. No need to worry! 

_(Elise raises her staff.)_

**Kaden:** Thanks for that... I really owe you one. 

**Keaton:** That was... Not fun... 

**Corrin:** What happened? Neither of you appears to be in good shape... Did something happen inside the opera house? 

**Kaden:** The king of Nohr happened if that's what you're asking. 

**Azura:** What do you mean? 

**Keaton:** The king of Nohr was here. He asked the leader of the country to ally with him in the war. When his offer was rejected, they got into an argument. You could hear it practically all across the theater...

 **Kaden:** When it ended, Nestra's ruler was dead, and King Garon ordered that the opera house be burned alongside the rest of Nestra. 

**Corrin:** What a monstrous action... 

**Leo:** There's nothing that can be said to defend a man like that... Absolutely abhorrent. 

**Elise:** Hey, look over there! Is that who I think it is?

 **Camilla:** Xander! 

_(Xander appears with Peri, Laslow, Odin, and Niles.)_

**Xander:** What are you all doing here? And Corrin, why are you--

 **Corrin:** That can wait. We have to help the people who are in trouble right now. We can't let Nestra fall apart. 

**Xander:** I agree... What Father did here today was nothing short of disgusting. I cannot ally myself with such a man. He does not stand for the peace that Nohr needs right now... Allow us to fight with you. 

**Corrin:** Do you truly mean it, Xander? 

**Xander:** I have no reason to lie about such a solemn matter. 

**Leo:** I take it that your retainers and mine will be joining us. 

**Niles:** What reason would we have for not coming along? 

**Odin:** I know not the tale that brought you here, but I would love to learn of the details after this battle! 

**Laslow:** They won't know what hit them. 

**Peri:** Just point me somewhere to start stabbing! 

**Corrin:** I'm glad that we have new allies... What about you two? Are you feeling well enough to fight? 

**Kaden:** I think I am... You're an amazing healer, young lady. 

**Elise:** Aw, thank you! 

**Keaton:** You did save our lives... Alright. I'll help you out too. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to have you with us. We can talk more about this after the fight. We need to go after the king of Nohr. 

**Xander:** I'm afraid that won't be possible... You see, Father announced he was going to retreat as soon as the torching began. I left him behind, but he didn't seem too concerned to see me go. Chances are he'll be long gone by the time this battle draws to a close. 

**Azura:** That's unfortunate, but I think that fighting for the sake of Nestra is more important right now. I don't want anyone to get hurt because we went after the king instead of helping the innocents here. 

**Corrin:** I agree. We should go on and get right to it! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy army which consists of Nohrian soldiers. There are some enemies who will attempt to set buildings on fire around the edge of the map. Units near the flames will take damage at the start of each turn. Dragon Veins can be used to put the fires out.)_

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Elise, Leo, Camilla, and Xander stand together once again.)_

**Corrin:** Phew... I'm glad we were able to help those who we could. 

**Leo:** I don't think there are any that remain who wish to see Nestra up in flames... 

**Camilla:** Perhaps it's for the best that Father retreated before he could give out more ridiculous orders. 

**Elise:** What's going to happen to Nestra now though? After all, its ruler is dead... We heard it ourselves. 

**Azura:** I must admit... I'm not sure. There were no other known successors to Nestra, I'm afraid. We're simply going to have to leave the country for the time being. 

**Xander:** As soon as I'm on the throne, I'm going to do something about it. 

**Corrin:** Huh? 

**Xander:** Father destroyed the lives and homes of many innocent people here today... I understand that the damage that was done can never be fully reversed, but I still wish to do what I can in order to make things better for those who have suffered so greatly. 

**Azura:** That is a noble wish, I must say... 

**Corrin:** Thank you for all of your help, Xander... I'm sure you'll do the people of Nestra many favors in the future. 

**Xander:** I sure do hope so... 

**Leo:** You seem to have calmed down compared to the last time we saw each other... You were rather upset over what happened at the Plains of Hoshido before we split up. 

**Xander:** I was, but... Now, I suppose I understand Corrin's choice to not come back to Nohr. Father did something horrible here today, and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him for such. I certainly know that the people who died here will never be given the chance to provide their feelings on the matter, and that knowledge twists me with guilt already. 

**Camilla:** We'll just have to change things in the future then. You said that we can't fully undo the damage, but we can still take steps to make things better. 

**Elise:** Yeah! We'll all do what we can, and it's going to be alright. 

**Corrin:** Yes... We must press forward if we hope to end this conflict, but... Before we do, I would like to stay here in Nestra for just a few minutes more. 

**Azura:** Oh? Why is that? 

**Corrin:** I... I want to set up a small memorial here. The opera house is little more than ash now, and who knows how many lost their lives in an attempt to escape? Before we leave, I simply want to leave behind a marker, something that shows people passed on... And that even if we never met them, we'll still remember what happened here today. 

**Elise:** I want to help you out too. I bet the others would all agree with me on that too. 

**Camilla:** I know I feel the same. 

**Azura:** And I as well... 

**Corrin:** Thank you for your support... I'm going to do what I can to prevent future grief of this nature. It's the least I can do for the people who fell here today... In their names, I will end this senseless cycle of greed and madness. That much I can swear to you all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I spent more time procrastinating on this chapter than I did actually working on it wow
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Eighteen: Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's group finally arrives in Valla but is attacked by an unexpected group.

_(The chapter opens on Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, Xander, and Scarlet. All five of them are walking together near the border between Nohr and Valla.)_

**Ryoma:** Corrin, I must ask... What exactly are we doing here? You said that you would explain eventually, but we've been in a hurry ever since leaving Nestra... 

**Corrin:** There have been many reinforcements coming in from the land of Valla... When we went to visit the Rainbow Sage, Azura and I learned that the invisible soldiers are coming from here. They... They're the ones who led the attack on the capital that led to the death of our mother. I figured that it would be easier for us to fight back elsewhere after we took care of them first. 

**Ryoma:** You mean the people surrounded by purple fire... I suppose it would make sense to eliminate them as soon as possible. 

**Xander:** You believe that they're in Valla? I never would have expected anyone to be here... The land is a shadow of its former self. There aren't any people here... 

**Scarlet:** It's not like they've led us astray yet. Maybe you should go on and trust what they have to say. 

**Azura:** I can confirm that what Corrin says is true. The sooner that we can take care of things here in Valla, the sooner we'll be able to bring peace to the rest of the continent. 

**Corrin:** Exactly... Plus, I... I need answers regarding what happened to Mother. There must have been a reason that she died, and... I'm going to find it while we're here. 

**Ryoma:** We're here with you. Promise. 

**Azura:** We should head on into Valla now... We can slide down the side of the canyon here and wind up on the land below. From there, we can try to figure out which direction the fighters are coming from. 

**???:** Not so fast. 

**Corrin:** Who is...? 

_(Hans appears behind the group. An axe is in his hand.)_

**Corrin:** H-Hans! 

**Xander:** What are you doing here? 

**Hans:** You're all fools... You know that? If you had been paying more attention, you would realize that you were being followed since you left Nestra. 

**Azura:** We have to take care of him as soon as possible. There are other matters that require our attention. 

**Hans:** I'm not going to let you take me out so easily... Step aside at once or face the consequences that come with facing me and turning against the kingdom of Nohr! 

**Ryoma:** We will do no such thing, you fiend. 

**Hans:** Then you'll pay the price for it! 

_(Hans throws his axe at Ryoma.)_

**Scarlet:** Ryoma! 

_(Scarlet jumps in the way of the hit and collapses.)_

**Ryoma:** Scarlet! You fiend! 

**Hans:** You were all fools for believing that you'd get away from Nohr so easily. This is on your heads. 

**Corrin:** I've had enough of hearing you talk! It's time for us to fight! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat the boss, Hans. Your units are stationed up at the top of the map while Hans is near the bottom. The enemy faction is a mix of Nohrian soldiers and invisible fighters from Valla. Note: Sakura, Elise, and Scarlet cannot be deployed for this map.)_

_(At the start of turn one, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Corrin, Sakura and Elise are going to be staying behind to look after and heal Scarlet. We're going to have to go on without them. I trust you to lead us well even without the three of them. 

**Corrin:** Yes, of course... 

**Ryoma:** Scarlet... Please, hold on... I'm going to kill this dastard for your sake! 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Hans, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** I don't know how you can live with yourself... You're nothing short of a monster. 

**Hans:** You betrayed Nohr after everything its people did for you, and I'm somehow the monster? Take a look in the mirror before you start to criticize others. 

**Corrin:** I've had enough of listening to you already. You aren't going to be getting away with this! I'll make sure you pay for your crimes here and now! 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Hans, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** You're going to pay for what you did to Scarlet. 

**Hans:** Aw, did I hurt your little girlfriend? How upsetting... Not. She had it coming for defying the great kingdom of Nohr. 

**Ryoma:** You can shove that greatness back down your throat. What is greatness when it spits on the innocent and kills the defenseless? 

**Hans:** You're talking morality with me, Prince? As if you're any better! 

**Ryoma:** I've had enough of looking at your face. You disgust me. Raijinto will find a secure place inside your chest! 

_(If Xander initiates combat with Hans, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** Your crimes disgust me. 

**Hans:** You can't say that you're any better. If you had kept quiet and continued to serve your king, we wouldn't be in this situation. 

**Xander:** I cannot abide by such actions of atrocity, and I don't understand how you can either. 

**Hans:** It's none of your business. 

**Xander:** In that case, we're finished talking. Step aside or die! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Hans, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hans:** In the name of the king of Nohr, you must die! 

_(When Hans is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hans:** No... I can't fail here... I can't... Die... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, and Xander look down at Hans' body.)_

**Corrin:** Pathetic... I don't understand him in the slightest. 

**Azura:** He's gone now though... That will allow us to press on towards the center of the enemy's attacks. 

**Xander:** Tch... I'll never understand a man like him... 

**Ryoma:** Where's Scarlet? We have to make sure that she's okay. 

_(Scarlet, Sakura, and Elise appear.)_

**Scarlet:** You're worried, huh? No need to be. I'm fine. 

**Ryoma:** Scarlet! 

**Scarlet:** Your little sister did a great job at fixing me up. I'm fine now. 

**Sakura:** I-I didn't do everything... E-Elise helped out a lot too. I don't know what I would have done without her help... 

**Elise:** We both did this. We should be proud of ourselves for working together like that. 

**Xander:** I'm glad to hear that you two are getting along then... 

**Sakura:** Yeah... I suppose we are... 

**Elise:** We're a lot less different than I expected, I have to say! 

**Sakura:** She's right... A-Anyways, Scarlet should be fine. Her wound wasn't too serious. 

**Elise:** I was worried for a moment there, but everything turned out fine! What happened with Hans? 

**Xander:** He's gone... We took care of him. 

**Elise:** I'm glad to hear it! I never liked him much, and it's pretty clear now that he most certainly deserved every ounce of my hate that he got. 

**Sakura:** I'm relieved everything worked out... 

**Ryoma:** Scarlet, do you think you'll be able to fight? 

**Scarlet:** Of course! A pesky axe like that isn't going to take me down forever. I'm a lot tougher than that guy gave me credit for. 

**Ryoma:** That's such a relief... 

**Corrin:** I feel the same. I would hate to lose an ally so soon after meeting them for the first time. 

**Azura:** I suppose it all worked out in the end... Now, we can keep going. 

_(Hinoka, Camilla, Takumi, and Leo appear.)_

**Camilla:** We have bad news. 

**Corrin:** What is it? 

**Leo:** It's another invasion force. This time, Iago is the one leading it. 

**Takumi:** That Hans punk must have called for backup, assuming they weren't there all along... 

**Hinoka:** We won't be able to progress at our own pace until we get rid of them. 

**Camilla:** They're getting closer with every minute that we stand here. 

**Azura:** It seems there's only one option... 

**Corrin:** Yeah. We'll have to take them out. It's a shame we have to deal with this distraction, but... It is what it is, I suppose. 

**Leo:** I'll start preparing the rest of the group then. 

**Takumi:** The good news is that this group of soldiers is likely the last of the Nohrian group from Nestra. 

**Hinoka:** After we take them out, we should be able to proceed as we hoped to before. 

**Corrin:** Alright. Let's get right into it then. There's not a moment for us to lose! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are pretty cool woo
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Nineteen: Reversed Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the heels of the fight with Hans, Corrin's party is attacked by Iago.

_(The chapter opens with the player's units already placed on the battlefield. It isn't until after the battle is officially started that dialogue begins. The chapter is on the same map as the previous chapter, though this time, the objective is to get rid of Iago, who waits in the same area that Hans was in before.)_

_(When the battle begins properly, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** Hang on... Is that who I think it is?! 

**Iago:** Red hair, hm? I believe that we have met before... And you have to return something to me. Where is the knife I left back in Hoshido? I get the feeling that you still have it. 

**Hinoka:** I knew it... You're the one who killed my mother, and more recently, our stepmother. 

**Iago:** It's good to see that you still remember... But there's one other thing I did... Do you remember this scar on my arm? 

**Hinoka:** N-No way... You were there when Corrin was kidnapped too?!

 **Iago:** I stabbed your father, and you hit me with an arrow out of anger... You made a mistake by lashing out at me, and now, you will pay for that misstep with your life! 

**Hinoka:** You aren't going to get away with this! I'm going to get rid of you here and now! 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Iago, you're nothing short of a monster. I don't know how you can stand to live with yourself after all that you've done. 

**Iago:** You're a fool if you believe that you can understand my motivations for what I do. 

**Corrin:** I'm not going to waste my time trying to understand someone like you. I'm simply going to shove my blade directly between your eyes and spare myself the time! 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Azura:** You killed her... Lady Mikoto is dead because of you. 

**Iago:** Good to know that you can keep up. 

**Azura:** Your crimes will never be forgiven. I'll send you to hell here and now for what you have done. 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** Killing our birth mother and father was not enough for you, was it? You had to take it a step further and kill the other person we called family as well. 

**Iago:** In the name of Nohr, I did what I had to. It was all required for the sake of my country's future. 

**Ryoma:** In that case, I'll get rid of you for the sake of my country's future! 

_(If Hinoka initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** You've really held onto this grudge for years, haven't you? 

**Iago:** You did the same for me, so I don't think that you really have room to judge my actions. 

**Hinoka:** You're a scoundrel and a murderer... I hope you've made your peace with the living world, because you're not going to be seeing it again once I'm done with you!

_(If Takumi initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** You don't know what you've done, huh? You've ruined so many lives for your own selfish intentions. 

**Iago:** You couldn't ever begin to understand my actions. 

**Takumi:** I'm not going to bother trying. Instead, I'll simply fill you with my arrows and let them do the understanding for me. 

_(If Sakura initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** You... You're nothing short of a monster. 

**Iago:** Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Toughen up, child. The world is rough. 

**Sakura:** You're going to pay for what you've done! I-I won't let you get away with this!

_(If Xander initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** I wish I had acted sooner... Perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation if I had struck earlier. 

**Iago:** You shouldn't even be striking down. Your father is the one who told me to come. 

**Xander:** I no longer follow the orders of the king. My actions are my own, and I'll strike of my own volition to eliminate you here and now. 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** Iago, Iago... You think you're going to be leaving this battlefield alive, don't you? 

**Iago:** You're being foolish if you believe you will survive this fight and I won't. 

**Camilla:** Foolish, you say? Hm... Maybe you'll see how naive you've been when I strike you down now. 

_(If Leo initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** I always detested you. It was only a matter of time before we found ourselves on opposite sides of the battlefield. 

**Iago:** Bold words for an inferior mage such as yourself. 

**Leo:** In that case, allow me to show you how 'inferior' I truly am. 

_(If Elise initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** How can you do all of this so easily? You hurt people without a second thought. 

**Iago:** In this world, it's kill or be killed. I made my choice, and it just so happens to be at the expense of others. 

**Elise:** I hate that... So I'll just take care of this and find my own place in the world!

_(If Nyx initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Nyx:**... 

**Iago:** That blade... I wonder why someone like you would take it over... Nyala. 

**Nyx:** I cast aside that name many years ago, just as you did yourself... Ianne. 

**Iago:** As soon as I've exacted my revenge against the princess of Hoshido, you're next. 

**Nyx:** Not if I eliminate you first... Goodbye, Brother. 

_(If Yukimura initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** You're the one who killed Lady Mikoto... You're a monster. 

**Iago:** Bold words for someone within range of my spells. 

**Yukimura:** She isn't living anymore because of you... In her name, I will strike you down without hesitation!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Iago:** You're being foolish if you think you can defeat me... Behold my full magical might! 

_(When Iago is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Iago:** No... It can't end here... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Hinoka, and Azura stand over Iago.)_

**Corrin:** It's over, Iago. 

**Iago:** N-No... 

**Hinoka:** You've killed our parents on top of countless others. It's time that you suffer for your crimes, and I'd be happy to do the deed for you. 

_(Hinoka strikes Iago.)_

**Azura:** It's done... He's gone. 

**Hinoka:** Good riddance... Finally, their souls can rest in peace... 

**Corrin:** I'm sure that they're watching down on us now... They have to be proud of what we did here today. There's no doubt in my mind. 

_(Izana and Fuga appear.)_

**Corrin:** Hey... What are you doing here? 

**Izana:** We're going to join you in the fight! 

**Azura:** Truly? 

**Fuga:** Things have calmed down enough in the Wind Tribe to allow me to come here... I figured that I should put my power towards fighting at your side. 

**Izana:** Plus, I still need to pay you back after what you did to help me back in Izumo. I think this as good a way as any to repay my debt. 

**Corrin:** We're glad to have you on board then... Welcome to the team. 

**Azura:** You followed the Nohrian soldiers to find us, didn't you? 

**Fuga:** Yes, we did. It was rather easy to figure out where you were when we figured out why there were so many soldiers moving in this direction. 

**Izana:** I'm glad we were able to catch up with you. Now, tell us what to do, and we'll do it! No need to worry! 

**Corrin:** Thank you so much. 

**Hinoka:** Come on. Let's help them settle in. 

**Azura:** Of course. 

_(Hinoka, Azura, Fuga, and Izana walk away.)_

**Corrin:** Gaining allies is always a good thing... Phew. I'm glad that's all over. 

**???:** We need to talk. 

**Corrin:** Who goes there? 

_(Shura appears.)_

**Shura:** Greetings. 

**Corrin:** Who are you? 

**Shura:** You can call me Shura. I'm an outlaw, you could say. 

**Corrin:** What do you mean? What do you want from me? 

**Shura:** You're the one who took out Kotaro, are you not? 

**Corrin:** Yes. What of it? 

**Shura:** I see... I've been trying to track down and kill that dastard for years now, and you were able to take care of him without any issues... Tch. Impressive. 

**Corrin:** What does all of this mean? What do you want? 

**Shura:** I want to join you. 

**Corrin:** What? 

**Shura:** An enemy of Kotaro is a friend of me. You killed him and rid the world of his slimy ways, and I figured that I might as well help you out in the future to pay you back. 

**Corrin:** I... I suppose that it wouldn't hurt for you to come with us... Welcome to the group, Shura. 

**Shura:** I'm glad you accepted my offer. If you need anything from me, I'll be around. 

**Corrin:** Alright... I'll keep that in mind. 

_(Shura walks away, and Lilith approaches with Anna soon afterwards.)_

**Corrin:** Lilith, who is this? 

**Lilith:** A merchant. Her name is Anna. She says that she wants to come with us as we press on through Valla. 

**Anna:** You're not going to be running into any other sellers from here on out, but you're going to need someone to replenish your supplies, right? I'd be happy to step up and take that position for you. 

**Corrin:** I see... What brought you here? 

**Anna:** I saw a bunch of Nohrian soldiers moving this way and got curious. You sure did prove yourself back there, so I figured that I might as well make myself useful by coming to help you out. 

**Corrin:** Understood... Lilith, what do you think? 

**Lilith:** Her wares certainly are impressive, I must say... I see no reason to not accept her as part of the group. We could certainly use her assistance from here on out. 

**Corrin:** Alright. In that case, could you help her get settled in with the rest of the camp? 

**Lilith:** Of course. 

**Anna:** It'll be good doing business with you! 

_(Lilith and Anna walk away.)_

**Corrin:** So much happened so quickly today, and we've just arrived in Valla... Though I suppose that's par for the course. We've got a lot waiting for us, and this is just the beginning. It's good to have a few extra hands on deck though. After all, we're not going to be able to turn back for reinforcements until after we leave Valla once and for all. I don't know what's going to be waiting for us, but... I'll face it the best I can. There are too many people counting on me for me to back down now, so... Prepare yourself, Anankos. I'm coming for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter quickly before the new episode of Digimon drops oops
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Twenty: Twisted King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trekking through Valla, Corrin and company come face to face with an unexpected figure: the king of Nohr himself.

_(The chapter starts with Corrin, Azura, and Xander moving together through Valla.)_

**Corrin:** It hasn't been that long since our encounter with Iago, but it feels like we've been walking for ages... 

**Azura:** That's likely due to the scenery. Everything here looks the same. It's all destroyed buildings no matter where you look. 

**Xander:** At this point, fighting against some of the invisible soldiers would be preferable. At least then we'd have some reassurance that we're going in the right direction. 

**Corrin:** You're right. We'd be lucky if we found out that we were moving in the right way given that we have no evidence this is where those soldiers are coming from. 

**Azura:** Hold on... Look off in the distance. I think I see something... 

**Xander:** It looks like more of the soldiers in purple fire... Let's advance with caution. It wouldn't do for us to be ambushed at this point. 

**Corrin:** Hang on a moment... N-No, it can't be... Their leader... It's... 

**Garon:**... 

**Xander:** F... Father?! 

**Azura:** How did he get here?! 

**Corrin:** There are invisible soldiers everywhere around him... That has to mean something. Do you think that he's involved in this somehow? 

**Xander:** He did undergo a pretty drastic shift in personality a few years ago... It was after the death of my mother. He suddenly grew violent, seemingly out of nowhere... 

**Azura:** If it had something to do with the invisible soldiers, that would make sense. They've been wandering around freely while surrounded by purple fire as of late, and they're mindless... They're set only on destruction. 

**Xander:** That seems to fit the description... 

**Corrin:** But we won't know about it until we go to confront him head-on. I know this is going to be hard, but... We have to do this. The future of the continent needs us to do this. 

**Xander:** I understand completely, and I agree with you. We've come too far to back away now. Do not worry about me, Corrin. I'm ready for this battle. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to hear you're with us, Xander. Now, let's take care of things!

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat Garon, who waits at the top of the map. The enemy faction consists of invisible soldiers. The map itself is a wide, open space with a few destroyed buildings scattered about that act as fortresses.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Once upon a time, I called you my father... And yet, you were capable of so many monstrous acts. I wonder... Was any of it real? Were you always simply a puppet to the fire? 

**Garon:** Step aside... Or suffer the consequences... 

**Corrin:** No... I can't focus on the past now. There's a world out there that needs me, and I'll do what I have to in order to save it from people like you! 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Years have passed since we last saw each other... Tell me, King Garon... Do you remember me? 

**Garon:** Arete... You look just like Arete... 

**Azura:** Hmph... To you, I was only ever a shadow of my mother, it seems... How tragic. However, that has no bearing on the outcome of this fight. Prepare yourself. 

_(If Xander initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** Once, I believed in you. I thought that you could be a good person, a driving force for peace on this continent... Clearly, I was a fool for allowing that ideology to sweep me up for years. I should have seen what you were doing sooner. Maybe things could have played out differently if that was the case. 

**Garon:**... 

**Xander:** But lingering in the past won't do me any good. The battle needs my attention first and foremost, and I can't get distracted now. I won't be holding back. On behalf of those who fell in Nestra, I will show you what I am capable of! 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** So much has happened so quickly... I must say, I didn't know what to make of it at first, but you didn't seem to hesitate at all. Perhaps this was part of a scheme of yours, Father. 

**Garon:** All was done in the name of Anankos. 

**Camilla:** Anankos, you say? If you wish to use that name as a shield to hide behind while blocking out your crimes, so be it. That won't stop me from delivering the swift justice that I've prepared for this duel! 

_(If Leo initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** Tch... You always acted as a lifeless husk. I should have seen it sooner for what it was. Now, it seems so painfully obvious. 

**Garon:** I acted for the best of Nohr. 

**Leo:** You have no right to speak those words... Though I doubt you mean them even if they did just leave your lips. It matters not to me. You've taken too many innocent lives in the past, and I will no longer simply sit back and watch. Goodbye, Father. 

_(If Elise initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** I don't want to believe it... You're my father, for crying out loud! Nobody wants to believe that their father is evil, but... I can't resist that anymore. I'm not the little girl I once was, and I'm going to prove it to you! 

**Garon:**... 

**Elise:** So... Get ready! I'm not going to hold back! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Garon, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Garon:** You disgust me... Stand aside or be struck down in the name of the great and mighty Anankos! 

_(When Garon is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Garon:** Where... Where is...? Urgh... Ah... 

_(After the battle, Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Azura, and Corrin stand over Garon.)_

**Corrin:** It's over... Finally. 

**Garon:** Children... Is that you...? 

**Azura:** Something feels different now... The purple fire that appeared during the fight is gone... 

**Leo:** Perhaps the control over him is loosening...! 

**Elise:** It... It's us... 

**Garon:** I... I'm sorry... 

**Xander:** You weren't in control...? 

**Garon:** It was him... A-Anankos... 

**Camilla:** Anankos... 

**Garon:** I... I'm so sorry... 

_(Garon slumps over, dead.)_

**Corrin:** Then... All that time, he was... 

**Azura:** Being manipulated by the reincarnation of Anankos... 

**Xander:** I should have seen it sooner... The shift in his personality was so drastic. He became a husk of his former self. 

**Camilla:** He was forced to serve a god's whims... 

**Leo:** I believe that he likely died long ago... He was brought back by Anankos' whims. 

**Elise:** What makes you so sure...? 

**Leo:** Think about it. All the soldiers we've fought so far have been empty shadows brought back by Anankos after they died. If what Corrin and Azura learned at Notre Sagesse is to be believed, then that means this happens to all soldiers of Valla. 

**Camilla:** In other words, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume that the reincarnation had the power to take over our father after he passed away of natural causes... 

**Elise:** He... He seemed proud of us. You know, once the possession was gone. Maybe he knew what had happened and was glad to be freed. 

**Corrin:** There was no way to escape it... He was going to have to die if the possession was going to disappear... 

**Xander:** We acted in his best interests here today. We did what was best for both him and the future of the continent. 

**Azura:** This is a difficult thing to grapple with... I understand if the four of you need time to grieve. 

**Camilla:**...Point me in the direction of Anankos' reincarnation, and I'll take care of the rest. 

**Leo:** I feel the same way. 

**Elise:** He won't get away with this! 

**Xander:** Exactly. 

**Corrin:** I suppose we're all in agreement about what has to come next then... 

**Azura:** Those enemies were coming from the direction we were walking towards... It seems our instincts after the last battle were correct after all. 

**Corrin:** That's a relief... It minimizes backtracking, and we'll be able to finish things as soon as possible... After all, with Hans, Iago, and the king dead... There's not really much of a war to fight anymore. At least, not between Nohr and Hoshido. 

**Xander:** You're right... Both countries have suffered immense losses, and if we wish to minimize those casualties further, we must press on through Valla. 

**Camilla:** We accomplished our mission, just... Not in the way we expected to. 

**Leo:** This was for the best... Let's keep moving. 

**Elise:** Yeah... That's a good idea. Everything's going to be fine after we take care of Anankos, so let's go show him what we're made of!

_(Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise walk away.)_

**Azura:**...They're struggling. 

**Corrin:** It's only natural... This is a lot of information to learn all at once. I can understand why it would be overwhelming... I think what they need most is time. If they want our support, I'm sure they'll come to us. We're a family here, after all. The entire army is a family now, and if they need us, they'll reach out. 

**Azura:** Yes... I'm sure you're right... We should follow after them. 

**Corrin:** Yeah... You're right. The future of Pheuyura awaits us... We're history in the making, after all... There's a lot riding on our victory here, and I don't want to give up when we're so close to peace at long last... Maybe it's finally within our grasp... 

**Azura:** I sure hope so... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I spent more time procrastinating on this chapter than actually writing it. Oops?
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Twenty-One: Flames on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura begins to put the pieces together about her past after an attack by the last king of Valla.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin and Azura walking through Valla as they speak to one another.)_

**Corrin:** As relieving as it is to know that we're going in the right direction... I must admit that I feel rather unsettled with all of this. 

**Azura:** You're still thinking about what happened with King Garon, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** Yeah... He was taken over by Anankos, and there was nothing we could do to change that fact. For years, we didn't know that it was the case, and... We couldn't save him. 

**Azura:** I understand why that would unsettle you... And as much as I hate to say it, there's nothing I can do to make it better that hasn't already been done. 

**Corrin:** Yeah... We freed him for his own sake. It's best if we free these soldiers from their endless suffering rather than leave them to follow Anankos for the rest of their lives. 

**Azura:** Still, that doesn't make the guilt feel any smaller, does it?

 **Corrin:** Not at all... I guess I'm scared of what's going to happen next. 

**Azura:** How so?

 **Corrin:** I somehow doubt that the king of Nohr was the strongest soldier Anankos has in his arsenal... It doesn't make sense to send him after us so soon. I have a horrible feeling like there's still more to all of this, and we aren't going to know what's going to happen until it's too late. 

**Azura:** I understand... But know that you aren't dealing with this on your own. Everyone else here is happy to help you through this. 

**Corrin:** Thanks, Azura. That really is appreciated. 

**Azura:** It's been a while since we last had an encounter with the enemy... I wonder if we're going to run into someone else soon... 

**???:** Bad news!

_(Lilith appears.)_

**Corrin:** Lilith, are you alright? You seem so stressed... 

**Lilith:** I'm afraid I come with bad news... There's another wave of invisible soldiers coming towards us. They're coming from straight ahead, whatever direction that is, so we're still going in the right way, it seems. 

**Azura:** Alright. We'll just have to get ready to fight them. 

**Lilith:** The leader of the forces isn't someone I recognize, but... There's something deep down that tells me he's important. You can evaluate him for yourself when the fight starts, and judging by how quickly the enemies are advancing on us, it won't be too much longer. 

**Corrin:** Thank you for telling us all of this. We'll do what we can to get ready for what is to come. 

**Lilith:** You're welcome. 

_(Lilith exits.)_

**Azura:** Are you ready for this? 

**Corrin:** It's not like I have much of a choice... The king of Nohr is dead, so all that remains is to take out Anankos. He isn't stopping his attack, and he knows fully well that King Garon has been defeated. That means he's fighting regardless of if the king of Nohr still lives. 

**Azura:** The soldiers kept alive in constant suffering... They're coming after us likely because we're outsiders. 

**Corrin:** Exactly. Anankos wants revenge against the outside world for not rescuing him when he was attacked. I mean, even if Nohr's government instigated the attack, Hoshido didn't come to the aid of Valla at any point during the invasion cycle. It's only natural that he's upset at both countries. 

**Azura:** Exactly. The invasion that killed him and the invasion that wiped out the rest of his country were separate, and Nohr attacked both times while Hoshido didn't do anything to hold them accountable at the time... 

**Corrin:** Still, I suppose that we can save the political thoughts for later. After all, we've got more than enough on our hands at the moment. The fight is waiting for us, and I get the feeling the rest of our soldiers are wondering where we got off to as well. 

**Azura:** You're right... Let's do this. 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat the boss, Rivalis. Rivalis is classed as a Paladin. There are many enemies of various classes scattered around the map that happen to respawn rather often. When the fight properly starts, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Rivalis:** You... I know you... 

**Azura:** M-Me...? Ah... No, it... No... 

**Corrin:** Azura, are you alright? 

**Azura:** Y-Yes... Let's just get this over with... 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Rivalis, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** You're the leader of these forces, are you not? 

**Rivalis:** You... You have the same draconic power as him... 

**Corrin:** What? 

**Rivalis:** You are like Anankos... Why do you fight him...? 

**Corrin:** I don't understand--

 **Rivalis:** You should join us... We are better for you than those fools... 

**Corrin:** That isn't an option for me. I'm sorry to have to do this, but... You've left me with no choice. Let's take care of this! 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Rivalis, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** No... It can't be, but... You fit the description so perfectly, so... It must be... 

**Rivalis:** You look just like her... Arcadia... 

**Azura:** Arcadia... You know my mother? 

**Rivalis:** But of course... She and I... We were once married, so that means... You are... 

**Azura:** I... I have to do this... I'm sorry... Father. 

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Rivalis, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** You're the leader here, aren't you? I'm going to give you one warning here and now. Step aside, or you're going to suffer the attack of a lifetime! 

**Rivalis:** You carry a dragonstone... It feels so similar to him... 

**Lilith:** To him...? 

**Rivalis:** Anankos... That stone is... Asazhi... 

**Lilith:**... 

**Rivalis:** Come with us... You are one of us... 

**Lilith:** I... I may have once been like you, but that's not the case anymore. Anankos may have created me, but... I'm not going to serve him now. I've found my own place in the world, and if that pits me against people like you... Then so be it! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Rivalis, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Rivalis:** You may call me Rivalis... I am a servant of Anankos. That is all you need to know... Now... Die. 

_(When Rivalis is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Rivalis:** It has been... So long... F-Finally... Peace... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, and Lilith gather near Rivalis' body.)_

**Azura:** I-I... I'm so sorry about all of this... Father. 

**Corrin:** F-Father?! 

**Rivalis:** Azura... Is that you...? 

**Azura:** I-It is... 

**Rivalis:** I'm so glad... To see that you're alright... 

**Azura:** I... What about you...? 

**Rivalis:** I have not been alright in many years... Not since... The fall of Valla... 

**Azura:** Father... Mother told me about you... She hoped that you had survived... 

**Rivalis:** No... I knew what would happen... When I sent you to flee... 

**Azura:** I... I don't know what to say... 

**Rivalis:** You are what Valla needs... After this is over... Do what I failed to... Goodbye, Princess... 

**Azura:** Father... 

**Corrin:** Azura... What just happened? 

**Azura:** That... That was my father... 

**Lilith:** No... 

**Azura:** I suspected it was him based on the description my mother gave, but... That proves it... 

**Lilith:** The name Rivalis... I've heard it before... It was the name of the final king of Valla. 

**Azura:** What...? 

**Lilith:** He was the king at the time that Valla fell... And Lady Arcadia was the queen. 

**Corrin:** You called him your father... 

**Azura:** Yes... I did... I... I have much to tell you. 

**Corrin:** Tell us whenever you are ready. 

**Azura:** No, I... I want to do it now. 

**Corrin:** Alright... Take your time. 

**Azura:** My mother and I moved into the palace of Nohr when I was young. I'm not King Garon's child, and I was always aware of such... My mother told me about my father, Rivalis, when I was younger, but instructed me not to speak of him. 

**Lilith:** Does that mean you are... The princess of Valla? 

**Azura:** I suppose it does... My mother always insisted her name was Arete, but... I heard her slip up at one point. She called herself Arcadia. I asked her what that meant, but she refused to explain. I wondered later on if Arete was her true name, and... I don't believe it was. 

**Corrin:** So... Your mother was the queen of Valla, but when the kingdom fell to Nohrian invasion... She left with you, and your father stayed behind to protect you in your escape. 

**Azura:** Yes... I was too young to remember at the time, but... That's certainly what all of this is seeming to mean... 

**Lilith:** I'm so sorry, Azura... 

**Azura:** It's... It's alright. There's nothing we can do to change it now... 

**Corrin:** If he's here... Maybe your mother is too. She can explain everything if we come across her later. 

**Azura:** Yes... I'll have to find the strength to do so sooner or later, it seems... If you'll excuse me, I... I need to be alone for a moment. 

_(Azura leaves.)_

**Corrin:** Azura... 

**Lilith:** This is a lot to find out all at once... I guess it's only natural that she would need some time to herself... 

**Corrin:** You're right... 

**Lilith:** Hey, Corrin... Look at this lance here... 

**Corrin:** Rivalis was using it during the fight... I somehow doubt it's a regular lance... 

**Lilith:** I can tell you about that shortly, but... First, I need to tell you something I should have mentioned a while ago. 

**Corrin:** What is it?

 **Lilith:** Well... When I first joined your fighting force, I mentioned how I had found the ability to control shifting between human and dragon form, but... That wasn't exactly true. 

**Corrin:** Huh? 

**Lilith:** I had control over it all along, but... I was too scared to tell you all about it. In truth, I've had a dragonstone for quite some time now. 

**Corrin:** How? I thought there were barely any left... 

**Lilith:** That's true, but... I have one, and it's not just any stone. In truth, it's Asazhi, a legendary weapon from the gods themselves. Anankos gifted it to one of the first rulers of Valla. Back then, people who could shift forms like us were much more common, and it was needed to fully control their powers. 

**Corrin:** Asazhi... It's a legendary weapon...?

 **Lilith:** Yes... I wasn't sure of how to tell you about this. I guess I was a bit scared to see how you would react, but... I believe now is as good enough a time to tell you as any, because... This isn't the only ancient weapon you need to hear about. 

**Corrin:** What do you mean? 

**Lilith:** The lance Rivalis was using... I recognize it. It's another legendary weapon, though it was lost generations ago. I suppose Anankos was able to uncover it and give it to Rivalis. Its name is Adriashe. Once upon a time, it was used by the rulers of Hoshido, but it was lost... Though now, I suppose we can consider it found. 

**Corrin:** Wow... This is a lot to take in all at once, but... I'm thankful that you're telling me about it. 

**Lilith:** Yes... I believe there's still much for us to discuss in the future, but... For the time being, I think we both need a break, and I imagine that there are many people who long for your attention at this time. 

**Corrin:** As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point. 

**Lilith:** First, I want to give you Adriashe. I believe that it could be used by anyone with the Dragon Vein power since it isn't bonded to any specific user. Still, I suggest that you choose the person to use it carefully. It's a powerful weapon, after all. 

**Corrin:** I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks for everything, Lilith. 

**Lilith:** You're welcome... Now, you should go and see the rest of the army. I don't want to hog you for too much longer. 

**Corrin:** Okay. I'll check up on Azura while I'm at it. I'll see you later, Lilith. 

**Lilith:** Goodbye, Corrin... I wish Asazhi was the least of my secrets to share with you... It's only a matter of time before it all comes out... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to type this chapter early since I've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow oop
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Twenty-Two: Lost Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian royal children see uncomfortably familiar faces while traveling through Valla.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin, Azura, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise together in the ruins of Valla.)_

**Corrin:**...

 **Xander:** What's on your mind, Corrin? 

**Corrin:** I suppose I'm still thinking about everything that's happened since we arrived in Valla... Things have been moving so quickly. 

**Camilla:** First, it was Iago and Hans. Then we had to fight our Father, who we learned was under the influence of Anankos for years... Afterwards, there was the matter of King Rivalis of Valla... 

**Leo:** I suppose this is all rather unprecedented... 

**Elise:** I just wonder what's going to happen next... What else does he have to throw at us? 

**Azura:** I wish I had an answer for you, but... I don't know. 

**Xander:** All we can do is wait and see what comes next then... 

**Corrin:** Wait for a moment... I think I see something off on the horizon. It looks like another faction of soldiers. 

**Leo:** Already? It seems as if we don't get a moment of peace these days... 

**Xander:** To be fair, we are in a hostile land that fell to war many years ago. This must be par for the course. 

**Camilla:** Still, we have to fight. We should all ready our weapons. 

**Elise:** There's something that seems different about these fighters though... Do you see it? 

**Corrin:** What do you mean? 

**Elise:** Most of them are wearing Nohrian clothing rather than the armor we've seen on all the Vallite soldiers... 

**Azura:** You're right, Elise... But what could this mean? 

**Leo:** We'll surely figure that out soon enough. For now, we should charge ahead and take care of business. 

**Corrin:** Yes... Leo is right. Let's go on and take care of them. 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy. The enemy faction consists solely of Nohrian-classed units, all of whom are women. The leader of the forces is Katarina, Xander's deceased mother. Surrounding Katarina are three notable women: Ivanna, Eleanora, and Madeline. At the start of turn one, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** Hold for a moment... Those women... 

**Camilla:** It couldn't possibly be... 

**Leo:**...Hmph. 

**Elise:** Mother...? 

**Azura:**...

_(If Xander initiates combat with Katarina, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** I didn't expect for us to cross paths like this after your death... Mother. 

**Katarina:** Xander... Why do you raise a blade to me...? We could have been happy... With Anankos... 

**Xander:** I know that's not what you truly believe... The only times we could have been happy were before you passed away so many years ago... And I'll do what I must to free you from the sickening spell of Anankos. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Katarina, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Katarina:** I am Katarina, the queen of Nohr... Step aside or perish.

_(When Katarina is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Katarina:** Peace... At long last... It has been... Too long... 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Ivanna, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** Mother... I thought you would be in hell, and yet, here you are. 

**Ivanna:** I act in the name of Anankos now... 

**Camilla:** Now I know for sure that it isn't you speaking to me. After all, the mother I knew would only ever act in her own interests. You never even stopped to care for me. 

**Ivanna:** It's all for Anankos... 

**Camilla:** Fine. If you wish to insist that, then I'll act accordingly. This is all for the future I want, and if I have to defeat you to reach it, then so be it. 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Ivanna, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Ivanna:** You look just like her... Arete... 

**Azura:**...

 **Ivanna:** I thought for sure I had killed her years ago... 

**Azura:**...Camilla told me many years ago that you were the one responsible for the death of my mother... How could such a kind person come from a monster like you? 

**Ivanna:** Monster...? I'm the monster...?! 

**Azura:** For the sake of my mother... The woman you killed... I'll win this battle. Brace yourself.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Ivanna, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ivanna:** I will rule Nohr one day... If I kill just a bit more... 

_(When Ivanna is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ivanna:** No... But... What am I to rule over now...?

_(If Leo initiates combat with Eleanora, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** Tch... Of all the people that I could run into while traversing Nohr. 

**Eleanora:** That's no way to greet your mother... 

**Leo:** Quit it with the theatrics. I already know fully well that you don't care about me. You never did. 

**Eleanora:** Stop being so rude, Leo... 

**Leo:** Stop speaking to me. If you won't back down, then I'll send you to the hell that you belong in. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Eleanora, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Eleanora:** Soon enough, I will be on the throne... Nohr needs a ruler like me... 

_(When Eleanora is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Eleanora:** This can't be happening... What am I to do now...?

_(If Elise initiates combat with Madeline, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Elise:** Mother... Why are you here? 

**Madeline:** Garon... I miss you... Please come back to me... 

**Elise:** Mother... 

**Madeline:** We must rule over Nohr together...

 **Elise:** Mother! 

**Madeline:** Who are you meant to be...?

 **Elise:** It's just like how it was before... You never bothered with me... Only him... That's... That's enough. I'm going to stand on my own two feet and show you what you've been missing out on by ignoring me while you were alive, Mother! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Madeline, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Madeline:** Soon enough, I will rule... Me and Garon... Side by side... 

_(When Madeline is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Madeline:** I was destined for more than this... Why must I fail a second time...?!

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise stand together once again.)_

**Corrin:** I don't understand... Who were all of those women? 

**Xander:** They... They were the concubines of our father. 

**Corrin:** What? 

**Camilla:** Following the death of his first wife, Katarina, Father fell into despair, and he turned to others as a way of lessening his pain. 

**Leo:** It's true... Those were the women who he had affairs with in his years on the throne. 

**Elise:** Our mothers... 

**Corrin:** That's awful... 

**Camilla:** They wound up killing each other in a petty fight for the throne... It was ridiculous. 

**Leo:** We did what we had to in order to fix things. Let's move on. 

**Elise:** Yeah... I'm tired of being here. 

**Xander:** Mother... You're free now. 

**Azura:**...

 **Corrin:** Azura, what's wrong? 

**Camilla:** You... You didn't see your mother, did you? 

**Azura:** No... I didn't. 

**Xander:** She should have... I don't understand. 

**Azura:** She married the king after your mother passed on... If your mother was here, she should have been as well... If Anankos' reach went so far as to allow him to manipulate so many people in death, you would expect her to be here... 

**Elise:** I'm sorry, Azura... 

**Leo:** Chances are high that we'll encounter her further down the line then. 

**Azura:** Yes... That's true. 

**Leo:** Let's keep moving. We don't have a moment to spare. 

_(Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise walk away.)_

**Corrin:** Azura... I know this is a lot for you, so... If you want to cry, I'm right here to listen. 

**Azura:** I'm alright for now, Corrin... We should keep moving. I don't want to keep the others waiting for too long. 

**Corrin:** Okay... Just promise me you won't forget that offer, alright? 

**Azura:** Promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo I gave Camilla, Leo, and Elise's mothers names
> 
> Honestly this chapter has me hyped to talk about the concubine wars in support segments further down the road I'm sure it'll be lots of fun
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Twenty-Three: Crimson and Silver

_(The chapter opens with Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walking together through Valla.)_

**Corrin:** I feel like we have to be getting closer... I mean, we've been traveling through Valla for days, and all the enemies have been coming from this direction. 

**Hinoka:** I'm sure there's something in this direction. There just has to be. 

**Sakura:** I hope you're right... I don't want us to have to change our course so late into our travels. There are people that need our help now. 

**Azura:** To be fair, I feel as if traveling through Valla feels much slower than anywhere else. 

**Takumi:** I agree. There aren't any notable landmarks. It's all empty land and destroyed buildings. 

**Ryoma:** This place truly is a shadow of its former self... There's barely anything left. 

**Corrin:** I'm sure that we'll come across Anankos when traces of civilization appear. 

**Sakura:** That would make sense... I doubt someone as grand as Anankos would operate out of a broken building. 

**Takumi:** He seems pretty damn bold, so there has to be something that survived the invasion around here that he's living in. 

**Ryoma:** All we can do is press on and pray that we encounter something soon. 

**Azura:** Patience will be our best friend. 

**Hinoka:** Even if we want nothing more than to charge ahead and just take care of everything... 

**Corrin:** Hold a moment. I feel like something is wrong... 

**Sakura:** What do you mean...? 

**Takumi:** I feel like I'm being watched. 

**Hinoka:** I feel it too... It's weird. 

**Azura:** Look around... There are Vallite soldiers here. 

**Ryoma:** It seems they were planning an ambush... 

**Corrin:** I don't know who your leader is, but I suggest that they come out as soon as possible! We'll attack if you don't comply!

 **???:** This will end in a battle regardless... I know how this is bound to go. 

**Ryoma:** That voice...! It couldn't possibly be... 

_(Ikona walks into view.)_

**Hinoka:** Mother... 

**Azura:** This is... This is Lady Ikona of Hoshido, the previous queen... I've seen paintings of her in Shirasagi... 

**Takumi:** Anankos... You dastard...! 

**Sakura:** This can't be happening... 

**Hinoka:** Well... It is. Let's get ready and take care of things. 

**Ryoma:** I agree. She's counting on us to free her from this spell that she's fallen under, and I don't want to let her down. 

**Takumi:** I hate the idea of following through with this, but you're right. 

**Sakura:** Alright... I'll trust your judgement, everyone. 

**Azura:** I'll ready the rest of the troops, Corrin. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. There's not a moment for us to lose. I doubt this battle will be easy, so we must be prepared... No matter what happens. 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy and defeat the boss, Ikona. The enemies are stationed around the edges of the map, respawning every so often. All of the enemies are in Hoshidan classes. Ikona herself is classed as an Onmyoji with immense magical strength.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Lady Ikona... We never got the chance to meet, but... I think your children think highly of you. 

**Ikona:** You must serve Anankos or face the consequences... 

**Corrin:** And it's because of that respect they have for you that I have to do this. Brace yourself. It's going to hurt. 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** I always admired the pictures of you depicted in the capital, you know... I didn't expect to ever see you in person though... But that matters not. I have to defeat you here and now for the sake of the future of Pheuyura. 

**Ikona:** I'd like to see you try... 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** Mother... So much has changed in the years since your death... I simply wish it didn't have to end this way for your sake. 

**Ikona:** I'm happy where I am, serving the great Anankos... 

**Ryoma:** This isn't like you... For the sake of the memories I have of you, I'm going to do what I must to free you of this sick spell. 

_(If Hinoka initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** I... I saw you die all those years ago. I saw you as you were murdered, and... You're back now... I don't want to do this. 

**Ikona:** I will defeat you today... 

**Hinoka:** Regardless of my wishes though... I know what I have to do, and I'm going to carry out my duties... I'm sorry, Mother. 

_(If Takumi initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** I recognize your face from paintings, and yet, I remember so little about you... I always wished we could make memories together, but this was far from being what I meant. 

**Ikona:** Join me... And you can have all you wish... 

**Takumi:** Thanks, but no thanks. I have other priorities at the moment, including defeating you... Let's end this here and now, Mother. 

_(If Sakura initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** You and I... We never got the chance to meet in my memories, Mother... I wish things could have been different, but... Not like this. 

**Ikona:** Come with me... 

**Sakura:** No... I can't. There are too many people counting on me, and I'm not going to let them down... I'm sorry it had to end this way... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Ikona, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ikona:** You have no choice but to fall before the power of the great Anankos... Step aside or suffer... 

_(When Ikona is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ikona:** I feel... Different... Lighter... Ah... So this is... The end... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura stand over a dying Ikona.)_

**Hinoka:** Mother... 

**Ikona:** You... You're all here... Ryoma... Hinoka... Takumi... And sweet Sakura... 

**Ryoma:** Yes... We're here. 

**Ikona:** I... I love you all... So much... 

**Sakura:** M-Mother... I-I... 

**Ikona:** I'm proud... Of what you've become... 

_(Ikona vanishes into purple fire.)_

**Takumi:**...She's gone. 

**Azura:** How are you all feeling...?

 **Hinoka:** Truth be told... Like utter garbage. 

**Takumi:** So soon after what happened in the capital, we're forced to fight our birth mother... How low does this supposed god go in the name of victory? 

**Ryoma:** At least she's been freed from his spell. We did what we had to. Rest easy with that knowledge. 

**Sakura:** Yes... You're right. I know you're right, but... I still think I need some time... 

**Hinoka:** Knowing you did the right thing and fully accepting it are two different things... 

**Corrin:** That's alright... Take all the time you need. All of you. 

**Ryoma:** Thank you, but... We're not going to hold you back. 

**Takumi:** We're going to be ready for the next fight. That's a promise. 

**Sakura:** Yes... Exactly. 

**Corrin:** I admire your resolve, but... Don't push yourselves, alright? 

**Sakura:** Okay... Thank you, Corrin... 

_(Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk away.)_

**Azura:** You seem to be lost in thought, Corrin... 

**Corrin:** I am... If someone that died years ago was free game to be used by Anankos, then who else are we going to have to fight on the way to him? 

**Azura:** Only time will be able to tell us for sure... We'll simply have to press on and see what happens. 

**Corrin:** Between the endless destroyed land and constant fighting, it feels hopeless, but... We made a promise to make things better, so we can't be discouraged just yet. 

**Azura:** Remember that you can always lean on us for support, Corrin. You aren't in this alone. 

**Corrin:** Yes... You're right. Thank you, Azura... We're all in this fight together, and we're going to pull through as one. Anankos won't stand a chance when we find him. After all, we have a lot of lost souls to avenge. 

**Azura:** And avenge them we shall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played lots of Digimon Cyber Sleuth before finally sitting down to write but I did it and that's what matters
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Twenty-Four: Resurrected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Azura come to a startling realization while moving towards the palace.

_(The chapter opens on Corrin and Azura walking together through Valla.)_

**Azura:** The attacks are growing closer together now... If you ask me, that means that we have to be getting closer. 

**Corrin:** It's amazing how long time can drag on for in this place. I knew Valla was a bit of a wasteland, but this is still ridiculous... 

**Azura:** I understand that completely... 

**Corrin:** Hold on. I think I see something in the distance again... 

**Azura:** In other words, it's time for us all to grab our weapons once more... 

**Corrin:** Yeah... That wouldn't be an awful idea, as much as I hate to say it...

 **Azura:** Is there a familiar face there? Do you know who could be leading the group?

 **Corrin:** Wait... I think I do recognize the leader, but... 

**Azura:**...But what? Is something wrong? 

**Corrin:** It looks like Iago and Hans again...

 **Azura:** What?!

 **Corrin:** It could very well be possible, given that Anankos has the power to revive the dead in these zombie-like forms... 

**Azura:** If it's really them, then we must act immediately. 

**Corrin:** I really don't like the implications of this... 

**Azura:** You aren't the only one. Let's go and get ready. 

**Corrin:** Of course. Another day, another battle...

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat Iago and Hans, a pair of bosses waiting on the other side of the map. The enemies are nearly all Nohrians, though there are a few exceptions scattered here and there.)_

_(When any unit initiates combat with Iago, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Iago:** I believe the great Anankos will save us all... How can you still defy him...?

_(When Iago is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Iago:** This cannot be... How have I fallen again...?!

_(When any unit initiates combat with Hans, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hans:** You truly think that you can stand against us? That's a foolish mistake that you won't soon forget!

_(When Hans is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hans:** Urgh... No... This can't be happening...! 

_(After the battle, Corrin and Azura stand together once again.)_

**Corrin:** This is a nightmare...

 **Azura:** If they were brought back, then that means that Anankos can use even the most recent of deaths to his advantage...

 **Corrin:** Exactly. I don't think it will work for the people who we've already freed from his possession, but... There are countless people who died in the war that he could easily use to his advantage. We had best not allow things to get any worse than they already have. 

**Azura:** We must act quickly... It's good that we're getting closer to the palace now. I don't even want to imagine how terrible things could get if this lasts for too much longer. 

**Corrin:** We have to get rid of him as soon as possible, but... Even when we do...

 **Azura:** What is it?

 **Corrin:** Remember what the Rainbow Sage said back in Notre Sagesse? When gods pass away by unnatural means, terrible things can happen. Your amulet got the power to cure corruption, for example. That was a good thing, but...

 **Azura:** I see... You're thinking about what happened to your mother. 

**Corrin:** She didn't even die then. She was merely hurt badly enough to release all of her power, and it came to me... You know what happened next. 

**Azura:** It was too much for you to control. 

**Corrin:** Exactly... Anankos has done so much, and he's capable of so many things. I mean, his death the first time kept an entire nation's people alive in constant agony as they prayed for revenge. That's terrible. 

**Azura:** We won't know for sure what happens with his death until he does pass on, but... We still need to get rid of him. Hesitating now won't end this war any sooner. 

**Corrin:** I know that you're right, but... Still, it's wild to think about. Things could very easily go south, and we're going to have to be careful about it. 

**Azura:** It's better that we defeat him and endure the consequences than allow him to wage war on Nohr and Hoshido. Both nations are weakened from the previous fights, and it would be an utter bloodbath. 

**Corrin:** Yeah... Alright. Let's just keep moving. That will give me something else to think about. 

**Azura:** It's going to be alright, Corrin. Promise. 

**Corrin:** I hope that's one promise you're able to fulfill when this is all over... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat on the short side but things will get longer from here promise
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Twenty-Five: Sword of Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's party arrives at the castle at long last, but they are ambushed by an attacker from earlier in the war.

_(The chapter opens with Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura arriving outside the palace of Valla.)_

**Corrin:** I can't believe we're finally here... 

**Ryoma:** Anankos has to be somewhere inside this building... It's just a matter of defeating him. 

**Takumi:** What are we doing still waiting around here? We should get inside already. 

**Hinoka:** Hang on... I feel something weird. I think we should hold off for a moment. 

**Sakura:** I know what you mean... It's like we're being watched. 

**Azura:** Hold on... Look over there!

_(Azura points to a hooded figure standing nearby. It is the same hooded person who attacked Mikoto back at the start of the path.)_

**Ryoma:** That's...! 

**Corrin:** It's the person who... 

**Hinoka:** Hey, you! Who are you?!

 **???:**...

 **Takumi:** I want to get rid of that dastard once and for all after what they did. 

**Sakura:** The palace will still be here if we stop to take care of them... 

**Azura:** In that case, our next move seems clear.

 **Corrin:** I agree. It's time to fight!

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat the boss, who waits near the entrance to the palace. All the enemies are of Hoshidan classes, and they respawn rather often.)_

_(At the start of turn one, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** You never answered our question... Who are you?

 **???:** I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal myself now...

_(The hooded figure removes their cape and shows themselves to be Sumeragi.)_

**Hinoka:** No way... Father?!

 **Takumi:** Damn it all...! 

**Azura:** The former king of Hoshido... Sumeragi...

 **Corrin:** This doesn't even feel real... 

**Sakura:** You were the one who attacked Mother...?!

 **Sumeragi:** I did as I was instructed by the great Anankos... He said that Hoshido must fall for its involvement in the war...

 **Takumi:** Hoshido never got involved when Nohr and Valla had issues... I suppose he took that pretty hard and wants to use it against us now. 

**Ryoma:** He made you kill one of the people you loved most! Such a man is nothing short of a monster, god or not!

 **Hinoka:** I hate the idea of fighting our father, but... He doesn't know what he's saying. He's still being manipulated. 

**Sakura:** Then let's do what we can to free him from that spell! It's the least we can do for his sake...

 **Azura:** Lady Mikoto would want us to do this... She deserves to be allowed to rest peacefully. 

**Corrin:** In that case, it seems like our decision has already been made for us. Prepare yourself, Father... We're coming for you! 

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Father... You saved my life so many years ago. You rescued me from King Garon, and... I thank you for such. 

**Sumeragi:** You should come with me if you're truly so thankful...

 **Corrin:** I can't do that... I would have loved the chance to get to know you better, but I refuse to sacrifice my integrity and dedication for a dream that would never be fulfilled. Instead, I'm going to do what I have to... This is for the best in the long run... Prepare yourself. I'm no longer the child I once was. 

_(If Azura initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Azura:** You saved Corrin's life so many years ago... Thank you for doing such. 

**Sumeragi:** Join me... It will surely repay that debt...

 **Azura:** The king I heard about would have never asked for payment after doing something like saving another person's life... I know that you are too far gone at this point, and I will do what I must instead to free you from this for the sake of those who called me family after your demise. 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** You were the one who taught me to fight back when I was younger... Even after your death, I wanted to follow in your footsteps to become a glorious king. 

**Sumeragi:** You will not know true strength until you come to stand by me...

 **Ryoma:** I curse Anankos for using your lips to speak such false words, but I suppose there is little I can do about it aside from sever your ties to him. I've grown stronger over the years, and you'll see just how powerful I've become here and now!

_(If Hinoka initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** I remember seeing you die so many years ago, Father... I should have seen it coming that we would cross paths again this way when Anankos entered the equation. 

**Sumeragi:** This has been the best part of my life... Serving the great Anankos...

 **Hinoka:** It's all lies... But I'm not going to try and change your mind. Actions speak louder than words, and while I wasn't able to save you last time, I will do so now. That much I can swear to you!

_(If Takumi initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** Things have changed, wouldn't you say? I never thought I would see you on the opposite side of the battlefield... I never thought I would see you again at all. 

**Sumeragi:** Anankos gave me life once again...

 **Takumi:** But this sure as hell isn't living... Words are wasted in times like this. I'll do what I have to in order to finish things. I'm stronger than I once was, Father, and you are about to figure out just how powerful I am. 

_(If Sakura initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** Your death certainly played a part in why I became a healer, you know... I wanted to save others since I was unable to do anything about your death... 

**Sumeragi:**...

 **Sakura:** But I'm not just a healer anymore. I've grown stronger, and I'm going to fight for what I believe in, even if it puts us at odds... Get ready, Father! I'm not holding back!

_(If Yukimura initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** I spent many years looking up to you... You were my inspiration when I was younger, but I never got the chance to properly articulate my thanks. 

**Sumeragi:** Thank me by joining me.

 **Yukimura:** I can do no such thing. You have betrayed your family, and no matter how much I admire you... I cannot condone such actions. Instead, I'll do what they require of me... This is my final act of true loyalty to you, even if you are unable to comprehend it. 

_(If Fuga initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Fuga:** I feared that we would come across one another after noticing the trend of our foes... Still, I was afraid to believe that we could possibly be forced to fight. 

**Sumeragi:**...

 **Fuga:** But that doesn't matter now. I seen now what I must do, and I refuse to hold back. Prepare yourself, old friend. I'll do what I must to end things here and now!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Sumeragi, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sumeragi:** In the name of the great Anankos, I instruct you to step back... You have chosen not to? In that case, you have chosen death. Make your peace with the gods and suffer. 

_(When Sumeragi is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sumeragi:** What has happened...? Ah... This is... I understand... 

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura stand together over Sumeragi, who is starting to disappear into the purple fire.)_

**Ryoma:** Father... You are free now. There is no need to obey Anankos anymore. Everything has changed now. 

**Hinoka:** You weren't in control of yourself throughout all of this... We forgive you for all that monster made you do. 

**Sumeragi:** Look at how you all have grown... I simply wish I could have been there... 

**Takumi:** We're going to fight on for you, Father. The continent is counting on us, and we refuse to let you or anyone else down. 

**Sakura:** Y-Yeah! That's right! I wish it didn't have to end this way, but... At least your soul is at peace...

 **Corrin:** Father... It's me. Corrin... Thank you for saving my life. I owe everything to you, and I'm not going to disappoint you now. 

**Sumeragi:** None of you could ever disappoint me... Mikoto waits for you ahead... I pray she can forgive me... 

**Corrin:** I'm sure she already has... 

**Sumeragi:** Dear children... I love you... 

_(Sumeragi disappears into the purple fire fully.)_

**Ryoma:** That's it... He's gone. 

**Azura:** You did what you had to in order to restore his sanity. 

**Takumi:** You're right... We must keep going. 

**Hinoka:** We can finally enter the palace now.

 **Sakura:** Mother is waiting for us in there... That's what he said. 

**Corrin:** We'll do what we have to in order to free her from the control of Anankos as well... She needs us. 

**Ryoma:** Let's get to it then... She's waiting. 

**Hinoka:** Mother... Soon you will join Father, and this nightmare will be over. 

**Sakura:** It's just a matter of time...

 **Takumi:** Let's take care of it. We gain nothing by standing around here. 

_(Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk away, leaving Corrin and Azura alone.)_

**Azura:** Corrin... Do you think you're ready for what's to come?

 **Corrin:** I have to be... Fighting my mother sounds dreadful, but I will do what I must in order to rescue this continent. I made such a vow long ago, and my personal reservations will not get in the way of my goal. 

**Azura:** Your strength is admirable... But remember that you need not bear this burden alone. We are all here for you. 

**Corrin:** Thank you... The same applies to you. I want you to know that. 

**Azura:** Of course... I understand. 

**Corrin:** Well... We should get going. Everyone is waiting for us, and the palace isn't going to explore itself. 

**Azura:** We're coming for you, Anankos...

 **Corrin:** Yes... And you won't be seeing a scrap of mercy. That much I swear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've only got four chapters left guys look at that
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty-Six: Bound by Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arete, Azura's mother, encounters Corrin's group in the palace.

_(The chapter opens on Corrin and Azura walking in the palace of Valla. The area is poorly-lit and difficult to navigate.)_

**Azura:** I know that we must be getting closer to him now, but... The palace is huge, and I'm not sure how we're meant to navigate it without a map. 

**Corrin:** We'll simply have to try the best we can. Until we find him, we're going to have to be careful. 

**Azura:** That's true... At least the soldiers will be easy to spot when we do come across them. 

**Corrin:** You're right on that. They're made of fire, so they're going to glow when we get closer. 

**Azura:** In a way, I suppose it's good that this area is as dark as it is. It certainly makes things easier for us... 

**Corrin:** Hold on... Did you hear that?

 **Azura:** Hear what?

 **Corrin:** It sounded like a door opening... 

**???:** You did hear it. 

_(Corrin and Azura turn to see Arete standing nearby.)_

**Azura:** N-No... 

**Corrin:** It seems we've got another fight on our hands... Azura, what's wrong? You're so pale all of a sudden... 

**Arete:** It's nice to see you again... Daughter. 

**Corrin:** Woah... I don't know what to say... 

**Azura:** You don't need to say anything... Our next action is clear as can be. If we want to free her from the control of Anankos, we're going to have to fight her. 

**Corrin:** Are you sure that you're going to be alright with that? 

**Azura:** I don't have much of an option in the matter, so... Yes. 

**Arete:** You could avoid a fight by joining me... Anankos loves company, you know... 

**Corrin:** That's not going to happen. Let's get right into this. We're not going to let this continue for any longer than it has to. 

**Azura:** Yes... You're right. Let's go. 

_(The battle begins. The battlefield itself is a rather wide, open space. At the top of the map is a door that Arete is blocking. The objective is to rout the enemy and then seize the designated point that Arete is standing on top of. The enemies are of both Hoshidan and Nohrian classes, and the mixture of them is at random.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Arete, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** You're Azura's mother... That means that you're also the reincarnation of Yugare. That's what the Rainbow Sage said. 

**Arete:** That matters no longer... Only the future with Anankos matters now... 

**Corrin:** I know you don't mean that... There's no way that's it. Anankos has done nothing but manipulate others, and you must be his next victim. 

**Arete:** Do not judge when you know nothing... 

**Corrin:** Fine. I'll stop judging... Instead, I'll just do what I must in order to end this fight here and now!

_(If Azura initiates combat with Arete, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** Mother... I never wanted it to come to this. 

**Arete:** You should have expected it... 

**Azura:** And I did. I feared this would happen, but I still held to the futile belief that perhaps things wouldn't end this way... Either way, I'm going to save you from what Anankos is doing. 

**Arete:** Defeating me is not salvation in the slightest, Azura... 

**Azura:** You don't know what you're saying... He's behind all of this. You saved me in the past, and I'm going to be the one to rescue you now. It's the least I can do. 

_(If Xander initiates combat with Arete, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** I recall the days where you were the queen of Nohr... We never got to know each other very well, but... Still, I know there were many people who cared for you. It's because of that fact that I'm going to do what I must to free you here today. Prepare yourself! 

_(If Camilla initiates combat with Arete, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** We wouldn't be in this situation now if not for my mother... So allow me to apologize on her behalf. I know it means little given your current situation, but I need you to hear those words. 

**Arete:** I never expected to hear such words... But if you're truly sorry, come with me... Serve Anankos... 

**Camilla:** You've become a mindless soldier just like she did... Perhaps freeing you now will dispel my guilt after all these years. My mother might have caused you to slip into this state of death, but... I will save you from it. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Arete, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Arete:** You cannot hope to win... Surrender if you value your lives. 

_(When Arete is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Arete:** This... This shouldn't have come to pass... N-No... 

_(After the battle ends, Corrin and Azura stand near Arete.)_

**Azura:** Mother...? Can you hear me? 

**Arete:** Azura...? Is that you...?

 **Azura:** It is... I'm here, Mother!

 **Arete:** You need to hear the truth... 

**Azura:** What...?

 **Arete:** I should have told you before I died, but I didn't realize... 

**Azura:** You didn't think you would die so soon... It's alright. You don't need to apologize.

 **Arete:** Allow me to explain everything... As I should have done years ago... Azura, you are the princess of Valla... Your father was the king, and I was its queen... 

**Azura:**... 

**Arete:** When Valla fell, he defended us as we escaped... You were too young to remember, but... I always meant to bring you back here... One day... 

**Azura:** But then King Garon fell in love with you... 

**Arete:** Yes... Still, you must be aware of who you are, Azura... I'm so very proud of you... I simply wish... It didn't have to end this way... 

**Azura:** You don't need to feel bad at all! Mother, I understand, and... It's alright... 

**Arete:** Azura... I love you... 

**Azura:** I love you too, Mother... 

_(Arete disappears into the purple fire.)_

**Azura:**... 

**Corrin:** Azura... Are you alright? 

**Azura:** Y-Yes... 

**Corrin:** Don't lie to me. 

**Azura:** What? 

**Corrin:** You've been holding everything in since we got to Valla. I know this is hard for you, and you don't have to deal with it alone. You've been telling me not to bottle things inside, but you've been doing just that yourself. 

**Azura:**... 

**Corrin:** Tell me for real this time. Are you alright? 

**Azura:**...N-No. I'm not fine. 

**Corrin:** And you know what? 

**Azura:** What? 

**Corrin:** That's okay. I'm here for you, and there are many others who feel just the same way. You don't need to deal with this alone anymore. There was never a need to confront this on your own. 

**Azura:** I suppose you're right... 

**Corrin:** I'm right here if you want to cry... 

**Azura:** Corrin... Thank you... 

_(Corrin and Azura embrace as the latter cries. The screen fades to black, and when color returns, a while has passed.)_

**Corrin:** How do you feel now? 

**Azura:** Much better... Now that I've gotten that all out of my system, I feel much better. 

**Corrin:** That's good to hear... 

_(Lilith appears.)_

**Lilith:** I hope I'm not interrupting anything... 

**Corrin:** Not at all. What is it? 

**Lilith:** I wanted to give you this... It's what Lady Arete was using in the fight. 

**Corrin:** It's a tome... 

**Lilith:** Yes... It goes by the name of Ragnarok, and it's another legendary weapon. It belongs to Valla, but it was thought to be lost for many years due to the invasion. 

**Corrin:** Wow... I suppose that Anankos was able to dig this up as well, and he decided to give it to Arete... What should we do with it? 

**Azura:** The choice is yours. 

**Corrin:** Wh-What? Don't you want it? Your mother was using it during the battle. 

**Azura:** I know that, but... Still, I believe you should decide what to do with it next. 

**Corrin:** Are you sure...?

 **Azura:** I'm positive. 

**Corrin:** Alright... Thank you, Azura. 

**Azura:** You're welcome. 

**Lilith:** The rest of the group is ready to press on. The door that Lady Arete was guarding seems to lead deeper into the castle. Anankos must be at the heart of the palace. 

**Corrin:** Alright... Azura, are you ready to go? 

**Azura:** I think so... I want to make Anankos pay for what he did to everyone now. It's the least I can do in memory of both my father and mother. 

**Corrin:** You're right... Hey, I just realized... When we fought your father, he called your mother Arcadia, didn't he? 

**Azura:** Yes... If I had to guess, I would say that she changed her name when we crossed over to live in Nohr. After all, it would be easy to recognize the name of a Vallite queen in the wake of the invasion. 

**Corrin:** That's true... I guess all the pieces are starting to come together. 

**Azura:** We won't learn more unless we press on further though... Are you ready to see what the future has in store for us? 

**Corrin:** Of course. Let's go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy to think that this story will be finished next week wow
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Chains of the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto appears for a final fight before the confrontation against Anankos.

_(The chapter opens to show Corrin and Azura together in the palace of Valla. They stand before a large pair of doors leading to the throne room.)_

**Corrin:** This is it... We're almost there. 

**Azura:** This must be the throne room, so on the other side of these doors... 

**Corrin:** Yeah. We're going to have to fight Anankos... I'm ready. Are you? 

**Azura:** Of course. We've come too far to back down now. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad we agree... Let's get in there. 

**???:** Not so fast. 

**Azura:** Who's there?

_(Mikoto appears.)_

**Corrin:** M... Mother!

 **Azura:** What are you doing here? 

**Mikoto:** I cannot let you breach this door... Anankos is on the other side. 

**Corrin:** What? You're under his spell! You have to let us free you, Mother! 

**Mikoto:** I fight for the sake of my first love, Corrin... This is a decision I will not go back on... 

**Corrin:** First love...?

 **Azura:** What are you talking about?

 **Mikoto:** I'll tell you nothing so long as you insist on standing against him. You can surrender and hear the truth or fight me without knowing. 

**Corrin:**...Surrender was never an option this far into the war. We've got a continent to save, and... We can't back away now. 

**Mikoto:** Tragic... Truly, I was hoping that you would decide on something else... But if you insist on fighting... Let the game begin. 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat the boss, Mikoto, who stands in front of the doors to the throne room. There are various soldiers scattered about the room of mixed Hoshidan and Nohrian classes. Mikoto's inventory holds a staff called Miranew.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Mother... I knew this was going to happen, but I still didn't want it to end this way. 

**Mikoto:** Corrin... Surely you must know of what you must do... Unless you wish to join me...

 **Corrin:** You know just as well as I do that such is not an option... I'll free you from this madness, Mother. I promise!

_(If Azura initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** I had been hoping that things would be different with you, but... It appears my prayers were in vain. 

**Mikoto:** I have already made my choice just as you have already made yours. 

**Azura:** I see... Then allow me to show you just how confident I am in my decision here and now. 

_(If Ryoma initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** Mother... It was inevitable that we would find ourselves at odds here, but... Still, I find it to be tragic that it had to end this way. 

**Mikoto:** Just as stoic as ever, I see... 

**Ryoma:** I have a duty to uphold here today, and I will not let you get in my way. Prepare yourself. 

_(If Hinoka initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** It feels like we were mourning your death just yesterday, but now... Now we're fighting against you. 

**Mikoto:** The world is cruel, is it not...?

 **Hinoka:** That's putting it lightly... But that won't stop me from showing you what I am capable of!

_(If Takumi initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** Damn... I didn't want it to have to be like this, Mother. I knew it was inevitable, but that didn't mean I had to like it. 

**Mikoto:** It truly is upsetting... 

**Takumi:** But I'm not going to let that hold me back. You need to be freed from the clutches of Anankos, so I'll do what I must. 

_(If Sakura initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** Mother... I'm so sorry that it had to end like this... 

**Mikoto:** Oh, Sakura... You knew this was bound to happen, didn't you...?

 **Sakura:** We all did, but... That doesn't make it any easier. Either way, I know what I have to do...!

_(If Orochi initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Orochi:** Lady Mikoto... I wish there was something we could do aside from fight you... 

**Mikoto:** You know that there is no other choice... Aside from you leaving your companions behind, that is. 

**Orochi:** You know me better than that. 

**Mikoto:** I do... Which is why I must ask you now to be ready for what is to come. 

_(If Reina initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Reina:** I never wanted it to come to this, but I doubt anyone would have hoped for such a cruel twist of fate... It's upsetting, but I know there's no way to change it. 

**Mikoto:** You've already made up your mind, haven't you?

 **Reina:** I made my choice long ago, and I won't be backing away from it now. 

_(If Yukimura initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** After this ends, you will be able to rest in peace with your husband... He is sorry for what he did in the capital, Lady Mikoto. 

**Mikoto:**... 

**Yukimura:** It wasn't his choice to attack you, nor is it your choice now to assault us... I'll bring you the salvation you require here and now, my lady!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Mikoto, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** I fight in the name of Anankos... All those who dare to combat him must suffer... 

_(When Mikoto is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** Thalone... I... I am free... I wish you could be as well...

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura surround Mikoto.)_

**Mikoto:** Children... Thank you for your help... I don't know how to thank you... 

**Hinoka:** You don't need to... We did what we had to in order to save you... 

**Mikoto:** Corrin... Before I die, I... I must tell you the truth... 

**Corrin:** The truth...?

 **Mikoto:** Yes... You were born in Valla under the name of Cerulean... And I was Aquaria at the time... 

**Ryoma:** Aquaria... I recall that being the name of a princess of Valla before it fell... 

**Mikoto:** Yes... Arcadia... Arete... She was my older sister... 

**Corrin:** You mean... I'm royalty of Valla?

 **Mikoto:** Yes... Your father's name is Thalone... Though you know him now as the reincarnation of Anankos... 

**Corrin:** Wait... The person that we've been fighting against all this time...

 **Mikoto:** Is your birth father... Yes... 

**Corrin:** I don't know what to say... 

**Mikoto:** After the invasion of Valla, I took you and ran... We found Hoshido, and I changed our names... 

**Corrin:** And then you married King Sumeragi... 

**Mikoto:** I did... I wanted to keep you safe, Corrin, but... That all fell apart horribly... 

**Takumi:** If Azura was the daughter of Arete, then... 

**Azura:**...That means Corrin and I are cousins... 

**Mikoto:** Yes... You look just like your mother, Azura... I wished to take you in after putting the pieces together, even if you were suspected to be from Nohr... 

**Sakura:** That's why Azura was accepted into the family so quickly... You figured out that she was your niece...! 

**Mikoto:** You understand... I'm afraid my time is growing minimal now... Please know that I care greatly for all of you, and I'm... I'm sorry. 

**Corrin:** Mother, you don't need to apologize at all! Father... He was driven mad by his power. He did all of this, and you were simply one of his puppets! 

**Mikoto:** Even so, I... I wish to make up for what I have done... This staff is called Miranew... It was once a legendary weapon of Valla, but it was lost in the invasion... Thalone recovered it and gifted it to me, but... I now pass it on to you... 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Mother... I won't let you down. I'll end this war for your sake. 

**Mikoto:** I'm glad to hear it... 

_(Mikoto disappears into purple fire.)_

**Ryoma:** She... She's gone. 

**Hinoka:** Mother... 

**Sakura:** It's like that wound left behind by her death was torn open all over again... 

**Takumi:**...We're going to kill Anankos, Thalone... Whatever his name is, it doesn't matter. We're going to take him down a peg for the sake of those he killed. They're counting on us. 

**Corrin:** Yes... You're right. It's what Mother would have wanted from us... Prepare yourselves, everyone. The final battle is ahead. 

**Azura:** Are you sure you want to press on now...? You're grieving still. We all are. 

**Corrin:** Even so, I want to kill Anankos for what he's done. It's the least I can do for the sake of Mother. 

**Azura:** Understood... 

**Ryoma:** We'll finish the preparations. On your mark, we storm into those doors and kill the monster once and for all. 

**Hinoka:** The end is within sight... And we're going to finally bring it to a close today. 

_(Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk away. Afterwards, the Yato begins to glow.)_

**Corrin:** What's going on...?

 **Azura:** It's changing shape...! 

_(The light fades to show the Yato has grown longer, brighter, and stronger.)_

**Corrin:** The Fire Emblem... 

**Azura:** What?

 **Corrin:** I don't know... The name just came to mind, and... I think that's what it is now. 

**Azura:** I trust you then... 

**Corrin:** For the first time in so long, all of the legendary weapons are together again. From Hoshido, Raijinto, Senshi, Fujin Yumi, Sanata, and Adriashe... From Nohr, Siegfried, Sukeyu, Brynhildr, Moonlight, and Spectre... From Valla, Yato, Safaia, Asazhi, Ragnarok, and Miranew... Everything has come together at long last. 

**Azura:** I bet it's the union of these weapons that has brought this power to light. 

**Corrin:** I believe so as well... Together, their power has changed the Yato into the Fire Emblem.

 **Azura:** Yes... That seems to be the case. 

**Corrin:**...I'm going to use this power to defeat my father once and for all. It will be a symbol for peace walking into the coming future. Destiny is watching us with waiting eyes, and I am going to prove myself worthy of its attention. History will know our names as those who toppled a god and ushered in a new era of peace for all inhabitants of Pheuyura. 

**Azura:** Of course... We're all here for you, Corrin. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. 

_(Lilith approaches the two.)_

**Lilith:** Corrin? Can... Can we talk? In private?

 **Corrin:** Of course... 

**Azura:** I'll leave you to it. 

_(Azura walks away.)_

**Corrin:** What is it, Lilith? 

**Lilith:** I need to talk to you about your father... There's more to the story than your mother was aware of. 

**Corrin:** What do you mean? 

**Lilith:** After you and your mother left Valla, Thalone stayed behind to cover for your escape, but... He survived. The invisible soldiers of Valla defended him and refused to hurt him. He was their leader because he was the reincarnation of Anankos... But he's not like your mother or aunt. 

**Corrin:** How so? 

**Lilith:** He was never born... Instead, he was simply manifested into existence. One day he wasn't there, and the next, he was. There was no human blood to dilute his draconic power, and because of that... He was driven mad. Anankos was always the strongest out of the three dragons, and it became too much for him once he was in the body of a mortal. 

**Corrin:** I see... And that draconic blood... 

**Lilith:** It passed on to you. Between the power of your mother and your father's draconic strength, you became the first in generations to have the power to shift into a dragon. 

**Corrin:** Wow... 

**Lilith:** Your father was desperate to find you. He... He created an artificial person from his own blood to find you. He longed to be your father, to care for you since he was never given the chance. The child he made had only draconic blood, and... She has the same power as you. 

**Corrin:** You can't mean... 

**Lilith:** Yes... It's me. Corrin, I... I'm your sister. 

**Corrin:** I... I don't know what to say... 

**Lilith:** I understand it's a lot to process at once, but... I thought you had a right to know. Now that you're aware of everything from your mother, I wanted to tell you. I don't know how this next fight is going to end, but I wanted you to hear the truth from me. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Lilith... I suppose that's one more reason for us to get through this. We need time to bond as sisters rather than just a noble and their retainer. 

**Lilith:** I guess you're right... I'm looking forward to it. 

**Corrin:** But in order for that to happen, we have to defeat our father... Are you with me? 

**Lilith:** I always have been. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to hear it... In that case, let's go. The end of the war is waiting for us on the other side of this door. Fate has been expecting us for too long, and... I'm ready to face it head on. 

**Lilith:** We're all with you, Corrin. That's a promise. 

**Corrin:** Thank you, Lilith... Let's go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we have one chapter left and then it's endgame you had best be ready
> 
> -Digital


	23. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Midnight Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Anankos begins.

_(The chapter opens on Corrin, Azura, and the royals from Hoshido and Nohr gathered together in front of the door to the throne room.)_

**Corrin:** Alright, everyone... Once we step in this room, there's no going back. We have to show Anankos what we're made of here and now. He's caused enough suffering, but the time has come for that to end once and for all. 

**Azura:** We're all here with you. That much is a promise. 

**Corrin:** I'm glad to hear it... Let's get in there. 

_(Corrin opens the doors. On the other side of the room is Thalone, a hooded figure with blue hair peeking out over his shoulders.)_

**Ryoma:** You must be Anankos... 

**Thalone:** You are correct... You have come a long way and accomplished much... But it all ends here. 

**Hinoka:** We aren't going to be breaking under the pressure you place upon us, you know. 

**Camilla:** We've dealt with far too much to collapse now. 

**Thalone:** Those words are bold... But you have not tested your strength against the gods, have you?

 **Takumi:** We don't need to. The evidence is already there that we'll find victory. 

**Leo:** I would suggest that you surrender, but you seem far too stubborn to resort to such. 

**Sakura:** After all the suffering you've caused... This is the least we can do for those who you have made suffer!

 **Elise:** So many people are counting on us, and we aren't going to let them down now! 

**Thalone:** I see... You made your choice. It isn't my fault you chose wrong. 

_(Purple energy gathers around Thalone.)_

**Xander:** The time is now... Corrin, you must know what comes next. 

**Azura:** We're all ready... We've come so far, and we aren't going to give in now. 

**Corrin:** I agree... Everyone! It's time to begin our final battle... For those who have been lost... For the future of this land... For Pheuyura itself... We shall succeed! 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat Thalone, who waits at the far end of the map. Countless enemies are scattered about of various classes, clear proof that this is the final showdown.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** I have learned the truth about your origins... Father. 

**Thalone:** I have long lost faith in the concept of relationship. The people of Hoshido began this war. The people of Nohr invaded Valla and caused mass loss of life. None who exist on this continent deserve to survive. 

**Corrin:** If you don't give us the chance to make up for the mistakes of the past, you'll just spend your entire life suffering and in need of closure. We aren't the ones who made your life hell. 

**Thalone:** That doesn't matter anymore! This continent will burn in purple smoke, and I will show the consequences of trampling over the body of a god! 

**Corrin:** In that case... It falls to me to use this Fire Emblem I have been gifted to defeat the last of this land's divine beings!

_(If Azura initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** You are my uncle as far as I have heard... Though I doubt that will change your mind. You are too far gone to be saved. 

**Thalone:** I have no need for salvation. I chose this path, and I will follow it no matter what you mortals say. 

**Azura:** I see... Then get ready. I've chosen my path as well, and I will not stray after all this time. 

_(If Laslow initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Laslow:** You brought us to this continent years ago, Thalone... What happened to you? Was it the power or the loneliness that drove you mad? 

**Thalone:** I doubt you could ever comprehend the truth. 

**Laslow:** You don't even recognize me... Even so, I've come back with a report at last. I've found your child. However, Cerulean has chosen to defeat you... And I am more than happy to oblige!

_(If Selena initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Selena:** I knew Lilith thought you had gone crazed, but... I didn't fully understand it until I saw you here. 

**Thalone:** Crazed? Perhaps that is simply your misunderstanding given another term. 

**Selena:** Tch, and you're cocky... Whatever. I've fulfilled my mission regardless of if you're awake enough to see it, and I'm going to follow this through to the end too. Get ready. 

_(If Odin initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Odin:** To think that I would be faced with yet another god to kill... Yet another friend who slipped too far into the shadows. 

**Thalone:** You were lucky the first time, but I will not be defeated so easily. 

**Odin:** Perhaps you are unaware of the true confidence of Odin Dark! I will defeat you without a moment of hesitation, because that is the power of determination that runs through my veins!

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** Father... I was hoping to be back with you and Corrin years ago, but... It didn't work out that way. I sensed you were slipping, and... I was right. 

**Thalone:** I have not slipped in the slightest. You are the one who has betrayed me. 

**Lilith:** No... You're wrong. I'm staying true to my objectives even now, regardless of if you realize it or not. I'm not going to let you keep me from fulfilling my new mission! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** You are bold to think you can stand up to a god... However, your boldness will only end in disaster. Come at me and die! 

_(When Thalone is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** Tch... You are a fool if you believe I will go down so easily... 

_(After the battle, Corrin and Azura stand with the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals.)_

**Corrin:** Is... Is it over? 

**Ryoma:** It can't be... That seemed too easy... 

**Hinoka:** He's not disappearing into the purple fire... 

**Takumi:** And he seems just as crazed as he was before. 

**Xander:** Take a step back. I have a bad feeling about this... 

**Camilla:** And you were right to. Look!

_(Purple energy comes in to surround Anankos.)_

**Leo:** There's so much power coming together there... I think he's trying to transform...!

 **Elise:** No way...! We're going to have to defeat a giant dragon?!

 **Sakura:** What do we do now? 

**Azura:** Corrin... The choice is yours. 

**Corrin:** There's only one thing for us to do. We're going to defeat him once and for all! Prepare yourselves one last time! This is the end... I can feel it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was short. It's in preparation for tomorrow's chapter, which will be on the longer side since it ends the path. Hell yeah. 
> 
> -Digital


	24. Endgame: Fate's Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anankos transforms, the battle for the fate of Pheuyura hits a peak.

_(The battle begins as soon as the previous one draws to a close. On this map, various enemies have filled the space not occupied by Thalone, who has taken the form of Anankos at the top of the battlefield. The objective is to defeat Anankos once and for all, making it a defeat boss chapter.)_

_(If Corrin initiates combat with Anankos, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** This is where it all ends... You've gone too far for redemption, so I'm not going to try and fix things. Perhaps, in another life... Down another path... We could have been together. Still, I won't let my newfound knowledge of our relationship keep me from doing what I have to. Get ready, Anankos. You won't stop me now!

_(If Lilith initiates combat with Anankos, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** I truly wish that things could have gone another way, but... Thinking about how the past could have gone will help no one. All we can do now is fight in the name of the future that we're trying to bring to this continent. Prepare yourself, Anankos! Everything ends here and now!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Anankos, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** You are fools... For turning against a god... Pay for your betrayal... With death!

_(When Anankos is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** No... This cannot be... I... Urgh...

_(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, and Lilith stand near Anankos, who is beginning to disappear into the purple fire.)_

**Corrin:** It's all over... At long last, it's all over.

 **Anankos:** Cerulean...?

 **Corrin:**...

 **Anankos:** I'm sorry about all of this... 

**Lilith:** What...?

 **Anankos:** I got carried away, and... This is the fate I deserve for my crimes... 

**Azura:** Corrin... What do you have to say?

 **Corrin:**...I'm sorry it had to end this way, but... I would have loved for things to be different in another life. Even so, what matters now is the future. 

**Anankos:** With my death, this continent will no longer have gods... The fate of Pheuyura is left in the hands of the people... What will you do with that power...?

 **Corrin:** We'll forge a new future. We've been fighting all this time in the name of a new world that can be freed of war and tyranny, and we're going to continue crafting such an existence even now. 

**Anankos:** I'm proud of you... Goodbye, Pheuyura... Goodbye, children... 

_(Anankos fully disappears into the purple fire. With his defeat, a large mass of energy sweeps through the area.)_

**Azura:** This is it... The raw power of a god... 

**Corrin:** It isn't hurting us... But what could it mean? 

**Lilith:** I'm sure that it changed something, but... I don't know what it could be. 

**Corrin:** Either way, I... I want to get out of here. We have a lot to do outside of Valla. Hoshido and Nohr... No, the rest of the continent is waiting for us. 

_(The trio leaves the castle. When they step outside, they find Valla's landscape blank aside from the castle.)_

**Azura:** I don't understand... 

**Lilith:** There's nothing here. 

**Corrin:** The land is completely cleared... As if nothing happened in the first place. 

**Azura:** The destroyed houses are gone, and I don't see any traces of the invisible soldiers. 

**Lilith:** Maybe this was what his power did... It cleared the country of all its debris. 

**Corrin:** In his last few moments of clarity, Anankos changed things... The future is for us to make now, and he has provided us with a canvas to begin drawing upon. 

**Azura:** What should we do with Valla now? 

**Corrin:** I believe that choice is up to you... Princess. 

**Azura:** I hardly believe I'm fit for a position as a ruler... 

**Lilith:** I would beg to differ. You've done so much for us already, and I feel like Valla would be lucky to have you. 

**Azura:**...It's something to consider. 

**Corrin:** You don't have to make any decisions now. After all, we have much to do right now. Wouldn't you agree? 

**Azura:** Yes... I would. 

_(Time skips ahead to show Corrin, Azura, Lilith, and the royals of Hoshido and Nohr gathered together in the throne room of Valla's palace.)_

**Corrin:** Well, Azura... How does it feel to be queen? 

**Azura:** It's... It's something I'll have to get used to. 

**Lilith:** It's hard to believe that it's already been a few months since the end of the war... The restoration process is coming along nicely. 

**Ryoma:** And now, we can add Valla back among the ranks of the recovered. 

**Camilla:** So many people are migrating to the country... It seems you have a daunting task ahead of you, Azura. 

**Elise:** I'm sure she can handle it. We're here to help her through it, after all. 

**Hinoka:** Plus, we have the best ambassadors anyone could ask for to help out. 

**Corrin:** You flatter me, Hinoka... I'm just doing what I can for the sake of the continent's future. 

**Sakura:** It's going to be hard to get things back to how they once were, but... We can heal together. 

**Leo:** Hoshido and Nohr have dealt with tension and hatred for a long time... More than fifty years of issues have caused problems between our people. 

**Takumi:** Bold of you to assume that this will stop us from getting things back to how they should be. 

**Xander:** I'm positive that the future will be a grand one for everyone... 

**Lilith:** The king of Hoshido... The king of Nohr... And the queen of Valla... Who would have expected the three of you to be such good friends? 

**Azura:** I would go further than simply friendship... We're family. 

**Ryoma:** The future is an uncertain one, but we will face it as one. 

**Xander:** Peace will not come easily... But that has hardly stopped us in the past. 

**Hinoka:** Thanks to us, the world is only in the hands of people... 

**Camilla:** Peace will be relatively easy to find after killing a god. 

**Takumi:** After what we've been through, this is going to be a piece of cake. 

**Leo:** And unlike last time, we're actually willing to work together the whole way through. 

**Sakura:** I'm excited to see what will come next for us all. 

**Elise:** Whatever it is, I'm positive it will be incredible. 

**Azura:** You've been awfully quiet over there, Corrin... 

**Ryoma:** Is there something on your mind? 

**Xander:** Don't hold back. 

**Corrin:** It's just... I never knew what the future would hold, and even now, it's impossible to say what waits on the horizon... But I don't think I mind it as much as I used to. No matter what comes our way, we'll face it with determination and passion as we always have. Fate is ours to control... And I've never been happier. 

_~~~~~_

_You have followed the path of silence and blood_

_And unlike before_

_You don't wonder_

_What would things have been like_

_If your choice had been different_

_Because everything is perfect_

_Just where you are._

_~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of Revelation! I can't stop smiling. I've been excited for this path since I started planning out the Fates rewrite more than two years ago, and I'm beyond happy with how things are still going. Thank you all so much for reading this far. 
> 
> But we aren't finished yet. I still have one more path to cover, this time something a bit different. It will be called 'Ancestors of Fate', and it is set to act as the background for the war. While not exactly a traditional Fire Emblem game, it will follow major events that took place throughout the years leading up to Fates. 
> 
> However, it will be a while before Ancestors of Fate starts. I'm planning on kicking it off it in November. The tentative release date for the first set of chapters for Ancestors of Fate is November eighth, though this is subject to change. 
> 
> I'm going to be posting new chapters of Ancestors of Fates in between paths of my Three Houses fangame script, so I'll likely post weekly chapters in small chunks every few months. It's a different structure than what I've used in the past, but I think it will work well given how this path is far from being orthodox in the first place. 
> 
> Until then, I really do hope that you've enjoyed this path. I can't wait for things to kick up again for this story, and I hope to see you again when we start this up once more! 
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
